CONQUEROR
by MeowRK
Summary: Suno Aik Raaz Bataun...! Kabhi Kabhi Har Janay Wala Hee Bazigar Hota...! Remember...! "Every Lose Has A Hope" So, "Don't Lose Hope For A Lose" Wo Kehte Hain Na... Kuch Na Honay Sy Kuch Hona Behtar Hai...!
1. PRESENT

**A/N :** **Hello Everyone…! Remember, This Small Mew Or Not ( Wink ) . Do You Missed This Sweet Meow . Khair , Meow Is Back Again ( Evil Smiles )…**

 **Now Coming To A Story . Basically, The Theme Is Divided Into Two Parts i . e : 'THE DIARY & THE PRESENT' . The Diary Part Having Small Length Per Chapters . Hope My Readers Don't Mind It . **

**Baki Tu Ap Story Parh K Samjhna , Waisy It's All About Life ( smiles ) .**

 **Now, No More Bak Bak ( Wink )**

 **Let's Jump To The Story…..**

 **And Do Tell Me , Whether I Will Continue It Or Not ?**

 **Waiting For Your Opinions My Friends...**

 **WARNING :** **Read At Your Own Risk , As Meow Is Not At All A Good Writer…**

 **THANK YOU**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A Deep Dark Area, Which Chilling Send Shivers Down Spines . The Area Having A Queer Sensation Of Cold And Warmth At Once . As The Cleave Of Woods Can Be Heard Inside The Fire Place . The Fire flames making peculiar patterns over the white misty fog ._

 _ **HIS PEN :**_ _" Wo Aaj Bhi Waisay Ka Waisa Hee Khara Hai ( Deep Tone ) Bhooka ( Lost Tone ) Mun Kholy ( Barely Audible ) Hamain bula raha..! "_

 _He left his pen over his diary and stretched his body . The harsh cold winds are playing with his silky black hairs . He is leaning against the grill . His deep eyes are somewhat lost in the darkness . The whole city beneath the area, He is standing on, is glimmering like a lantern . What a blissful sight...! Cherishing the eyes . The froth and smoky coffee filled in a mug, besides his diary, penetrating it's aroma inside air molecules, tantalizing the taste buds of that men . But He is far away from his surroundings ._

 _He Picks Up His Diary And Flips It Pages . His Eyes Are Stuck Over a Page, Having a Date;_

 _ **23 JANUARY 1999**_

 _He again puts the diary in upside down mode and words escaped from his mouth…_

" _**Aaye Hawaon Mai Ni Bhoola , Mjhy Ab Bhi Wo Manzar Yaad Hain ( pinching tone ) Aur Utni Hee Shidaat Sy Yaad Aaty Hain**_ _"_

 _His eyes are glued over the giant stones on which his afflictions are carved . Those chilling winds, environment, and giant stones have a peculiar alliance, silently standing between them . The pinching blur, creates a fog in front of his eyes . He silently wipes the fog of past and breath in present heavily ._

" _**Wo Aaj Bhi Waisa Hee Sadaian Lagata Hai , Apni Bahoon Mai Bulata Hai , Na Janay Kun Mjhy Apky Geet Sunata Hai , Mai Kar Sakta Hoon Na Ye Baba…!**_

 _His Words Are Scattered Over That Kora Kaghaz…._

 _Hey Buddy…! A soft tap over his shoulder take him out of his trance . Voice surprisingly asked " Kia hua yaar idhar yun akele kun khary ho " . He jerked his head as "_ _ **Kuch ni**_ _( staring at those giant stones )_ _ **Bus puch raha tha inn paharon sy k mere Bhai ki raksha karain gy**_ _( sadly )_ _ **ya iss baar bhi ussy akela chor dain gy ( lost tone ) tan tanha**_ _" . Voice sighed and asked " Haan yaar mainy suna , wo dobara ja raha hai ( rashly ) tum ussy rokty kun ni yaar " . He in lost tone replied "_ _ **Roka tha yaar**_ _( whisper )_ _ **bht roka tha**_ _( pinching smile )_ _ **par wo kehta hai ussy apnay lia jana**_ _( harshly )_ _ **ussy wo khuwaab poora karna , badla laina**_ _( closes his eyes )_ _ **ussy mera dar khauf kuch bhi ni dikhta**_ _( heavy tone ) " . Voice replied " Phir ussy janay do yaar ( meaningfully ) warna wo aag ussy kha jaigi " . He replied huskily "_ _ **Janay hee tu dai raha hoon**_ _( turned towards those giant stones )_ _ **ye jantay huy bhi k ye pahar kissi k ni hoty**_ _( lostly )_ _ **hamary bhi ni**_ _( mumbles )_ _ **jinhon ny innhi k daman mai janam lia**_ _( croaky voice )_ _ **un k goshy goshy py apnay nishaan chory**_ _( sacredly )_ _ **bus wo tu hamary**_ _( cracked tone )_ _ **yaaron ko , piyaaron ko nigal laity hain**_ _( Deep tone )_ _ **Mjhy aaj bhi inn paharoon sy maut ki sadain sunai deti hain yaar**_ _" . Voice softly hugged him from backside as " Tum ziada soch rahy ho ( smilingly ) yaad hai ( lostly ) unhi baraf talay daby huy paharon mai tum aur wo milay thy ( deep tone ) inn hee patharon ny tumhain pehchan di , maan dia aur ( realizes his lacking of words ) Aur ye tum itnay thandy kun ho rahy ho ( diverting his mind ) andar chalo foran " . He taunts "_ _ **Kun khatam hogai na lafz**_ _( harshly )_ _ **tum bhool gai inn hee paharon ny mjh sy mera sab kuch cheen lia**_ _( cracked tone )_ _ **Pehle Baba, Phir Cary…Herman aur mera wajood**_ _( sacredly )_ _ **aur ab shayad mera Yaar bhi**_ _( determined tone )_ _ **Tum mjhy ye batao kia mai iss Artificial Feet k sath climbing kar sakta hoon**_ _" . Voice protest as " Par yaar Abhijeet " . He in adamant tone "_ _ **Haan ya Na**_ _" . Voice sighed and said " Haan ( worriedly ) tum sach mai usky saath jana chahty ( caringly ) kia tum ja sako gy " . He turned towards him "_ _ **Usky k sath ni**_ _( correcting )_ _ **usky peachy**_ _( lost tone )_ _ **wo agay sy aya tha ab mai usky peachy jaunga**_ _( moistly )_ _ **wo ni janay daiga mjhy**_ _( fills his lungs with air )_ _ **par iss baar main jana chahta hoon**_ _( deep tone )_ _ **Sab kuch phir se jeena chahta hon**_ _( whispers )_ _ **Akhri baar hee sahi**_ _( barely audible )_ _ **Akhri iccha hee sahi**_ _" ._

 _He turns and lovingly spreads hand over his diary . An un canny silence is prevailing between both the entities . Like both souls are giving time to each other, To sooth/console their inner part . He writes something over the diary as;_

" _**Baba Theek Kehte Thy , Hamara Gham , Khushi , Wabistagi , Marna sab inn paharon sy hee hy , Chahy kitna bhi rooth lo insy par anna tu wapis inn hee k aagosh mai parta hai "**_

 _Finally , He breaks that silence as "_ _ **Yaar agar ni laut saka na tu**_ _( handed over him his diary )_ _ **ye amanat ab tumhari hui**_ _( his eyes are saying something , He can't get at that time )_ _ **inn kaghazon ko unhi paharon k daman mai ura daina**_ _( moistly )_ _ **meri aatma ko shanty mil jaigi**_ _( pressed his hands ) . He moistly said " Yaar aisa kun keh rahy ho ( look into his eyes ) pehle bhi tu aai thy na ( stressed ) usky sath ( determined ) iss baar bhi laiga tumhain wo ( jerked his head ) mjhy poora vishwass hai " . Abhijeet replied "_ _ **Hmm**_ _( meaningfully )_

 _ **Iss baar ya tu uss k sath lautunga ya ( pauses ) wahin kahin uss baraf mai aik yaad ban kar reh jaunga ( barely audible ) aik bhooli basri yaad " .**_


	2. DIARY

**A " BIG THANK " To All My Readers And Supporters , Who Always Remain At My Back And Encourage This Small Meow .**

 **MISTI :** _Thank You So Much Gudda . Here Is Your Update . Gudda Apki Request Mere Pass Save Hai, Will Write It Soon Okay . Take Care Dear!_

 _ **ROCKING DUO :**_ _Thank You So Much Gudda , Suspense Tu Ni Hai Par This Story Is All About Bonding . Abhijeet Kidhar Ja Raha Hai Ye Tu Aagy Chal K Pata Chalay Ga ( wink ) Till Then Keep Thinking ( Evil Smile ) Take Care!_

 _ **LUV DUO ND PURVI :**_ _Aww Mera Gudda Confuse Ho Gaya , Chalo Koi Ni Aagy Chal K Sab Confusion Udan Cho Ho Jaigi , Thank You So Much , Take Care!_

 _ **HARSH HONEY :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Gudda , For Such A Warm Welcome . Truly, It's My Honor That You Became A Part Of My This Story , Ab Jab Ap Iska Hissa Ho Tu Hum Apko Khoob Ghomain Gy ( Wink ) And Really Pleasurable Sooth For Me K Apko Aik Aik Word Acha Laga Iska , Love You Gudda , Take Care!_

 _ **RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN :**_ _Aww Daikho Ye Mere Kaun Sa Gudda Ny Entry Mari , Really It's My Honor That One Of The Gems Of FF Gives Her Precious Feedbacks On My Small Work , Thank You So Much , Take Care!_

 _ **ADITYA RAJAT FAN :**_ _OMG ( Shocked ) Please Someone Pinched This Small Meow , Really I Can't Believe On My Eyes , That One Of The Most Talented Writer Of FF Read My This " Nothing Stuff " . Ohh My God, Mai Kia Kahun Gudda , Thank You , Thank You So Much . Aww You Really Like This Small Piece ( Shocked ) Here Is Your Update Gudda , Enjoy….Take Care!_

 _ **DIPS :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Gudda , Apko Pasand Aya Na , It's Really Really Meant A Lot For Me , Here Is Your Update , Enjoy…Take Care Gudda!_

 _ **MASOOMA ANSARI :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Mera Piyaara Gudda , Here Is Your Update , Enjoy…Take Care Sweetu!_

 _ **PRIYA :**_ _Aww , Thank You So Much Gudda!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Thank You So Much Dear!_

 _ **MINIMICKY :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Mera Piyaara Sa Gudda , For Such A Warm Welcome . Ni Yaar , Main Tu Bht Chota Sa Hissa Hon FF ka , Jo Apnay Readers K Bina Kuch Bhi Ni Hai , Really Ap Ho Tu Meow Hai , Warna Ni Hai . Haan Bus Mera Gudda Miss Kar Raha Tha Iss Meow Ko , Tu Main Agai Tang Karnay ( wink ) Aur Ye Kia Meow Ko Thank You ( Crying ) Aww Maza Aya Na Parh K , Yehi Bht Hai Iss Choti Si Meow K Lia , Here Is Your Update , Enjoy…Take Care Gudda!_

 _ **SGJ :**_ _Aww , Thank You So Much Gudda! Here Is Your Update , Enjoy…Take Care Gudda!_

 _ **Although Missing So Many Of My Rviewers Like MR! , Sariya , GD , Love Daya ,Riya And So Many Guest Readers…..Bhai Sab Kidhar Gayab Hogai ?**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He opened the first page of diary and two words written in bold caught by his eyes . Although he feels some roughness on the binding line . Like, someone brutally tore few pages from it ( He Thought ) ._

 _ **Dear Diary…!**_

 _He read further as…._

" _**Zindagi bht ajeeb hai , kab kissy naata jor dai , kissy tor dy , samjh hee ni aata…..**_

 _ **Daikho aj kaisy tumhain pass lai aai , jisy mainy itnay saloon tak apnay kamry ki aik drawer mai band rakha tha….**_

 _ **Chalo Baba ny tu anath kardia mjhy , tum tu ni karo gi na….! "**_

 _3 lines, having no connection, but still hiding painful aroma in it . He feels his eyes as well surrounding becomes moist too . He flips next page as the remaining is blank, may be purposefully ( He thought ) to absorb the saline emitting from his words too ._

" _**Kitna ajeeb hai na , aik insaan rona chahta hai , par ro ni sakta….!**_

 _ **Baba k janay k baad bhi unko zinda rakha hua hai , Kabhi dil ny wo thak jata tu demaag meedan mai ajata aur Kuch ni tu yadeein….!**_

 _ **Bhooli basri yadeein , jo aik ghamzada si muskurahat lai hee aati laabon py…!**_

" _ **Kabhi tu lagta hai mai zindagi sy ziada ajeeb hon, Kia waqai..? "**_

 _He flips the next page, as the remaining page again showing blank lines, whom directions are not pretended yet? May be the writer does not find his question answer or his words are shattered like his tune ( He thought ) ._

 _In next page, instead of words, He found two detached pages, stapled on the both sides of pages . He opened them and read it…._

" _**Main na aik raaz tumhain bata ta hoon , pal tum kisi sy bhi ni kehna , tai sy bhi ni , wo bht roti hain na baba ko yaad kar ky , mainy daikha hai….**_

 _ **Baba ko na barf kha gai….!**_

 _ **Sacchi…..**_

 _ **Mere samny baba barf mai gai aur ghum hogai , phir aai hee ni wapis…..**_

 _ **Par mjhy tu ni khaya , mainy barf ko hath mai laiky daikha tha…..**_

 _He cannot resist but still a moist chuckle escape from his lips . He can feel the confused tone of a child, who lost his only relation, during his childhood period ._

 _He opened the next page and found saline all over it . Not in the form of drops but in shape of words ._

" _**Zindagi mai aisa bhaga k tum kahin peachy hee chut gai….**_

 _ **Aj jab ateet ki hawaon ny dastak di…..**_

 _ **Tu dil ny chutki li….**_

 _ **K chalo uss purane musafir ko bhi sath lai lia jai…**_

 _ **Jo mere lia mere baba ka tohfa hai….!**_

 _He flips the next page and read further as…_

" _**Tum soch rahi hogi k main kuch badla badla sa mehsoos ho raha hon….**_

 _ **Haan baba ka shehzada badal gaya hai….**_

 _ **Bara ho gaya hai….**_

 _ **Samjhdar…!**_

 _ **Ussy pata chal gaya hai , K baraf ni khati kisi ko , Pahar nigaal jatay hain zinda insaan ko….**_

 _ **Pata hai , Aj mein bhi ja raha , unhi paharon mai , Shayad mjhy bhi kha jain wo…!**_

 _Although, He feels pinches in his heart, But the Happy tone shivers him from the core . How he will shatter, after the disaster, He suffered ._

 _He closes the diary, as his shivering soul/heart does not permit him to read further ._


	3. PRESENT DIARY

**A " BIG THANK " To All My Active/Silent Readers….**

 **Chalo Aj Aik Quick Sa Reply , Detailed Wala Next Chapter Mai Milay Ga…**

 **LUV DUO ND PURVI (** _Aww , Batao Kia Confusion Hai Gudda , Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)**

 **ROCKING DUO, GUEST (** _Aww Mere Piyaare Baccha , Feeling Cold , Sardi Tu Ni Lag Gai Na Bhai , Kaho Tu Blanket Ka Arrangement Karun [ Wink ] Thank You So Much For Encouraging This Small Meow , Tight Hugs_ **)**

 **MY GUEST REVIEWERS (** _Aww My Gudda'zzz Are Back , Welcome Dear , Thank You So Much_ **)**

 **HARSHHONEY (** _Aww Baccha , mai kia kahun , mere pass tu words hee ni bacchay , itna piyaar , Thank You So Much For Such An Overwhelming Response , Really I am grateful k mere words atleast koi effect tu chorty mere is piyaare sy Gudda py…._ _ **)**_

 **GD (** _Ab Mai Kia Kahun Baccha , Extremely Sorry , My Story Makes You Depressed And Sad , Thank You So Much For Encouraging This Kabar_ **)**

 **ADITYA RAJAT FAN (** _Aww Mera Piyaara Gudda , Pata Ni Kidhar Sy Ajati Ye Intensity , Mai Tu Simple Sa Hee Likhti , Arrey Arrey Thora Saans Tu Lai Lo Bhai , Aur Ye Kia Agar Ap mere FAN…AC…Watercooler Sab ban jao gy Tu Main Kia Banungi Phir ( Wink ) Aur Abhi Sy Mere Fan , Ye Tu Bht Bari Baat Keh di apnay yaar , Really means a lot for this Kabar , Thank You So Much And Tight Hugs To You Sweetie_ **)**

 **RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN (** _Aww Ni Di , Ap Gem Ho FF ka Sacchi , Apki Aik Story Parhi Thi Mainy , It's Wonderful Yaar , Aise tu mat bolo , Aww Chalo Ab Parhlo Meri Piyaari Si Gudda , Thank You So Much_ **)**

 **MR (** _Aww Mere Gudda K Exams Chal Rahy , Chalo Chalo Abhi No FF , Theek , All The Best For Exams Gudda , Abhi Ap Papers Py Dehan Do Theek , Aur Ye Kia Itni Shocking Entry Mari Aur Sath Sath Gun Point Py OS ki dhamki Bhi , Hehee , Chalo Mai Try Karungi Likhny Ka , But You Know I am Not Good At Stress Busters [ Wink ] )_

 **MASOOMA ANSARI (** _Thank You So Much Gudda_ **)**

 **LUV CID DUO DOSTI (** _Aww Batao Kia Confusion Hai Mere Gudda Ko , Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)**

 **MOON (** _Aww Mera Moon Baccha Is Back , Meow Mast , Ap Batao kaisy ho , Aww Pasand Aya Gudda Ko , Meow Happy , Thank You So Much Dear_ **)**

 **NISHA (** _Aww Thank You So Much Nisha Baccha ,Apko Acha Laga , Yehi Bht Hai Iss Choti Si Meow k lia , Take Care Dear_ **)**

 **MINIMICKY (** _Aww Baccha itni dheer saari tareef , Umm , Mai kia kahun yaar , Sacchi I Did not deserve this much Love , Khair Bht Bht Shukriya Baccha , Thank You So Much For Always Remain At My Back , Tight Hugs To You_ **)**

 **PRIYA (** _Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA (** _Aww Baccha ap sorry mat bolo please , Haan Abhijeet kidhar ja raha It will reveal soon , Okay , So Sorry Baccha , Long Chappy Poora Mood Spoil Kar Dain Gy Diary Ka , So Please Dear Bear Small Chapters , So Sorry Baccha , Thank You So Much_ **)**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _**Bachpan tu masoom hota , khuwaishon ka ashiyaana hota , Khuwaishain agar poori na hon tu hasrat ban jati , Jo dard ban kar dil mai kisi saye ki tarah utar jati , Ab jab pachpan ka safar tai kia tu pata chala , Kitna azeem sarmaya mainy khoya…!**_

 _The hollow of words can crack anyone's heart . He feels lack of oxygen in his surroundings . With great difficulty, He managed his thumping heart beats and read further ._

 _ **23 January 1999 Ki Shaam Aai Aur Mjhy Anath Karky Chali Gai….**_

 _A simple one liner sentence having bulk of oblivion in it, Brought tears in his eyes . He flipped next page and read further ._

 _ **Baba kitna roye hongy na , Apnay bety ko bhi bulaya hoga , Par mai ni aya tu wo barf ki gaud mai sar rakh k sogai….Ni Abhijeet khud ko sambhal , Kun k ab tera koi ni hai , Tu tou sacch mai lawaris hogaya rey….**_

 _The scattered ink drops really tells him, the condition of the owner of this diary . He scrolls some pages . But surprisingly, They are un touched . When, The book of Pain silently slips from his hand . He bent down and picks it up and found a new page filled with some words . He reads_

" _**Baba ka Rajkumar bhi kho gaya , Bilkul Khoye huy shehzady ki tarah "**_

" _**Mainy dhonda bht dhonda , par wo ni mila , bilkul Baba k Abhi ki tarah "**_

" _**Najany kab k silay zakham , inn hawaon ny phir tazay kardia "**_

" _**Magar ye laab kuch bolty kun ni , Aik Aah , Aik Siski hee sahi…! "**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _An elegant carriage crosses the wooden bridge . Beneath which, The cold sparkling water of_ _ **Tamur**_ _is flowing . He looked at the giant shinning rock, whose ice covered peaks are glimmering in sun rays . He sighed as the rock considered as " The Five Treasures Of Snow " eats his lovely relations, whom faces sparks in front of his eyes . Few lovely moment flashes as :_

" _**Mera Shehzada tu aj ghory py baithy ga "**_

" _**Voice ( sacredly ) Par Baba , Ghora ny shehzada ko gira dia tu "**_

" _**Baba ( bent down and ruffles his hairs ) Par Ghory ny Shehzada sy dosti karli tu "**_

" _**Voice ( with twinkling eyes ) kia Ghora dosti bhi karty "**_

" _**Baba ( smirks ) Bilkul ( He pulls horse halter ) Daikho Baba ki dosti tu ho bhi gai ( encouraging tone ) "**_

 _ **The scared prince takes one step forward but listening to horse neighs in excitement, takes back that step again . Disappointed the Father a lot, who jerked his head while encouraging the baby prince . " Daro ni Abhi ( ruffles horse hairs ) Rajkumar apko welcome kar raha hai " . Prince eyes widened as " Iska naam rajkumar hai Baba ( chuckles ) Shehzada ka Rajkumar ( claps ) " . Extend his trembling hand, relaxes as the white skin embrace his pore while the horse bow down in front of him . Gives tons of pleasurable waves to the small prince . Who, with the help of his father sits over rajkumar and starts riding .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He read :_ _" Aur_ _ **Limbu**_ _Ka Wo Ghora_ _ **Sewalungma**_ _K Shehzada k agay jhuk gaya…! "_ _and smiles automatically takes birth on his lips , with a wish " May be the lost Prince will return soon with his Rajkumar ( his eyes twinkles on the thought of Rajkumar ) "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Still that clapping echo buzzes in his ears . He rubs his cheeks, where the cold saline drops are hurting his soft skin . He slightly peeps outside and still can see " A prince with messy hairs , confidently holding the reins , is riding on his white beautiful horse , over the horizon of_ _ **Tambur**_ _._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _**Yaroon ny kaha chalo phir sy 2 peg lagai jai….**_

 _ **Bachpaan ki galiyon main, phir sy wohi bachpaana duhraya jai…..**_

 _ **Dil ny kaha chalo aj zindagi sy zindagi ki baazi lar hee li jai…..**_

 _ **Kaun janay phir ye mauqa aai na aai "**_

 _He read those three beautiful lines, having an essence of golden period, one can spend during his college/school life . His adrenaline becomes boosted as he read further….._

" _ **Expedition ka pehla din ki training, ankhain nam hogai , Baba bht shidaat sy yaad aai uss pal ,par Cary aur Herman ny bht sath dia mera…..**_

 _ **Herman aur mera sath bachpan ka tha, Tai k janay baad hum dono hee aik dusry ka sahara thy, wo mjhy ronay ni daita aur main ussy…!**_

 _ **Carry, wo pehli larki thi , jisny Abhijeet ki ankhoon mai Abhi ko dhond lia tha . Uss ny Abhijeet ko janay sy ziada Abhi sy waqfiyat hasil karnay mai dilchaspi li . Hamari pehli mulaqat college k pehle expedition trip py hui .**_

 _ **Zindagi ki gari chalany k lia, main apnay hee college mai part time job kia karta tha . Meri job as a Alpine Teacher, students ko train karna thi . Shayad mai wo pehla climber tha , jisny alpine mai degree lainay k bad bhi kabhi kisi summit k baray mai ni socha . Shayad iski waja , meri paharon sy juri wo talkh yadain thi . Jo dil k kisi konay mai ab bhi saans leti thi .**_

 _ **Mera kaam Carry ko train karna tha . Kafi mehanti larki aur achi learner thi, islia jald hee seekh gai . Uski training ka last Day tha , jab ussny bht ajeeb si khuwaish ki .**_

 _ **Carry : " Main apky sath summit karna chahti hon Sir ( lost tone ) kun k apki ankhoon mai maujood Dard ny mjhy inn paharon sy ishq karna sikhaya hai "**_

 _ **Iss bar bhi wohi be-rukhi kaam aai , jo pichly kai saalon sy mera orhna bichona thi . Par ajeeb larki thi , Mere baar baar gussa karnay ka bhi koi asar ni hota tha uss py . Har baar expedition season mai akar mera demaag khati . Mainy jo bund bandhy thy apnay irrd gird, wo ab chatakhny lagy thy, Jo kaam mai ni kar saka , wo larki chand mahinoon mai kar gai . Usny khoye huy shehzada ko dhondh lia tha….!**_

 _ **Aur ABHIJEET Har Gaya , Uss Bhatky Huy Shehzada K Samny , Jo Apni Be-Sakhi Dhondh Laya Tha , Langra Kar Hee Sahi Par Uss Ny Chalna Seekh Lia Tha...!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A BIG " THANK YOU " To All My Active / Silent Readers…..**

 **HarshHoney….Masooma Ansari….Priya….Misti….Shikha Sharma (** _Thank You So Much , My Baccha'zzz , Tight Hugs To You All , Take Care_ **)**

 **Guys Yaar Ye Kia Hai , Only 5-6 Reviews , Khair , Now Totally Lost My Interest , If You Are Not Enjoying , Then Please Do Share With Me , I Will Close This Story….**

 **Thank You So Much!**

 **Regards Meow**

 _ **OOO**_

 _He wrapped the small blanket around his shoulders more tightly . Outside the window, Those giant rocks are looking like a monster now . Standing upright, covered with heavy snow, Their charm are utmost . He opens the window, although cold rough winds makes him tremble a lot . But he feels sooth as the cold molecules embrace his lungs . His entity is now coming closer to his origin . His dream, which he dreamt for long . Floods of memories are hitting his mind . He glances inside, The bus is moving smoothly . His passenger seat is empty . Like that Day, A injured smile crept over his face while missing his Buddy . He sighed and closes his eyes . The window remains open, cold winds are embracing him . Some scene flashes on his mind screen…_

 _ **Two Figures Climbing Up, Neither The Hard Ice Nor The Harsh Winds Are Melting Their Determination . After Crossing Some More Distance, He looks At His Compass . A Soft Smile take Birth On His Lips, He After Taking Deep Breaths, As The Amount Of Oxygen Is Low Due To Altitude, He Takes Out His Walky Talky , Words Escape From His Mouth , This Is WI6 Officer Abhijeet ( breathing heavily ) Reporting From Kang Central ( taking deep breaths ) We are at an height of 5,500 ft , And Now Moving Forward To Reach Max 6,300 Before Night , He Puts The Walky Talky Inside His Bag , And Glances At His Team Mate , Who Is Waiting For His Signal , He Whispers " Chalo Agay Barhna Hai Hamain ( breathing heavily ) " , Mate protested as " Hum Kab Sy Charhai Kar Rahy Hain Abhijeet ( Caringly ) Mjhy Lagta hai Thori Dair Baith K Phir Chalna Chaiya Hai ( caringly ) Tumhain Bhi Tu Problem Ho Rahi Saans Lainay Main ( puts his one hand on his Shoulder ) Abhijeet Replied Stubbornly " Ni Agay Chalna Hai " , Later Shrugged His Shoulder And Starts Climbing , When After Feeling Something Wrong With The Ice , He Tries To Stop His Mate, But The Danger Is Already Alarming Over His Head , In Great Horror ,He Jerk His Rope And Giving It In His Mate's Hand But Could Not Do More As A Avalanche Take Him With It , And All Goes Black….**_

 _He opens his eyes with a jolt and starts taking deep breaths . As If saw something very horrible . He feels harsh winds are kissing his cheeks . He with his one hand closes the window and sips the cold water from bottle . Still some sweat beads are clearly visible over his forehead even in this chilling too . He leans against his seat but now with open eyes ._

 _ **Najany Aise Kitnay Pehar hain , Jis Main Un Khaufnak Lamhon Ki Chavi Na Ho , Wo Manzar Bhalay Hee Bhulai Na Bhoolta Ho , Kaun janay…Phir Bhi Iss Ghari Hum Yahan Ho…**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He seems to be restless in his sleep, When suddenly opens his eyes with jolt . HIS Pov " Ye Kaisi Be-chaini hai , Jo Sukoon ni Lainy Deti ( looks at his surrounding ) Kia yaar likhty likhty sogaya mai ( tapped his shoulder ) Pata ni wo base puhancha hoga k ni ( stares his phone screen ) Call karun kia ( jerked his head ) Ni Ni rehne daita hon , ussy pata lag jaiga ( grabs a photo frame from side table )_

" _**Tu Chahy Kitna Bhi Lar Le , Mai Tu Tere Sy Kabhi Mun Ni Mor Sakta Na "**_

 _Words comes out from his scattered heart . He pulls the blanket and wears his slippers . Slowly, He slide the glass and comes in the balcony . The whole area was in deep slumber along with those Giant Rocks in front of him ( reluctant tone ) May Be….! He remembers their first meet:_

 _ **He was tying his shoe knot, When a handsome hunk comes near to him, He resumes his standing position as " Apki tareef ( not interested tone ) Kuch kaam tha kia " . Later in hesitant tone " Wo Pardyuman Sir ny bola k main apky group mai hon tu ( he feels an angry glance over him ) " . He said rashly " Climbing tu 3 din baad hai na ( chewed ) tum abhi sy mere sar py akay kun khary ho gai ho " . Later immediately turned towards the door as " Acha phir mai teen din baad hee aata hoon ( scared tone ) " . Cary who is just about to enters inside, look at Daya , who is sadly coming outside . She patted his back as " Udass mat ho ( encouraging ) wo kia hai na ( pauses ) Abhijeet k Pita ki demise k baad sy hee wo bht ukhra ukhra rehta hai ( smilingly ) par dil ka kafi acha hai ( praisingly ) Tumhara initial hai kafi enjoy karo gy Abhijeet k sath " . Later in cracked tone replied " Hmm acha ( in hurry ) Mjhy kuch kaam hai mai aata hoon ( hiding his eyes ) "**_

 _Janta hon bht buri tarah ka bartao kia tha tumhary sath ( jerked his head ) par kia karta , uss time aisi wehshat ho rahi thi ( sadly ) k mano mera dil wahan sy bhaag janay ko chah raha tha ( lost tone ) Shayad mjhy wahan sy bhaag jana hee chaiya tha ( tears roll down his cheeks ) jo nataa Baba ki maut py khatam ho gaya tha , uss beetay kal ko aaj main lana hee ni tha mjhy ( smiles painfully ) Paharon sy Ishq karnay wala shehzada tu kho gaya tha ( closes his eyes ) ussy dhondna hee ni tha mjhy ( his heart pounded ) Ghaltiyaan kitna kuch sikha deti hain na yaar , Shayad wo meri ghalti thi ( asking ) Par kia teri aur meri mulaqat bhi aik ghalti thi….?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYANAND SHETTY…!**_

 _~ Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day ~_

 _ **A Big " THANK YOU " To All My Active / Silent Readers .**_

 _ **Guys Ab Tu Story Samjh Agai Hogi Apko Thori Si And About The Profession DUO . If still not then please do tell me . Because Soon The Diary Will Interchanged Into The Flashbacks With The Start Of DUO Journey .**_

 **Harsh Honey (** _Here Are My Words , Enjoy_ **)…..Rocking Duo (** _Baccha Ap Enjoy Kar Rahy Ho Na Story , Yehi Bht Hai Iss Meow K Lia_ **)…..Rai The NightQueen (** _Sure Gudda , Bht Jald Mulaqat Scenes Bhi Milaingy Apko_ **)….Tia (** _Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)…..Masooma Ansari (** _Okay..! Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)…..Priya (** _Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)…..Guest (** _Hahaa , Thanks Baccha , Bus Ap Iss Choti Si Meow Ko Encourage Karty Reha_ **)…..Guest (** _Aww, Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)…..Guest (** _Zaroor mera piyaara sa Gudda , Agar Itne Piyaare Piyaare Logon Ka Sath Hoga Tu Meow Bilkul Bhi Interest Ni Khoye Gi , Bus Ap Sath Rehna Baccha_ **)…Guest (** _Aww , Gudda Ko Acha Laga Na , Thank You Baccha!_ **)…..Guest (** _Thank You So Much Baccha_ **)…..Ankita (** _Aww Mera Piyaara Gudda , Then I am Thankful To God , Who Blessed Me With Such A Lovely Gift , Zaroor I will elaborate You , Batao Kia Confusion Hai Aur Meow Dosti Karo Gy Ap Gudda_ **)…..Bidya (** _Aww Yaar Ye Bht Bari Baat Kehdi Apnay , Mai Tu Bht Chota Meow Hoon , Really Mean A lot To Me Baccha , Batao Meow Sy Dosti Karogy Ap_ **)…..Shikha Sharma (** _Aww Mera Piyaara Gudda , Thank You So Much_ **)**

 **Thank You So Much Guys For Your Lovely Encouraging Feedbacks!**

 _ **OOO**_

 _As His carriage passes in front of "_ _ **The Kanchenjunga**_ _" . He feels the echo of Cary voice as :_

 _ **FLASHBACKS :**_

" _**Tumhain pata hai jeet ( pauses ) ye pahar zalim ni hoty ( sips her coffee ) inko zalim ye ( she bents down ) barf banati hai ( picks some ice from the earth )Inn paharon ka dil tu moom ( wax ) jaisa hota hai ( meaningfull tone ) magar hamesha kanty hee milay inhain ( corrected ) Barf k kanty ( deep tone ) moty moty barf k goly ( sighed ) islia ab jab ye rooty na ( pointing towards snow covered mountain ) tu snow fall hoti ( extend her hand ) bilkul aisy jaisy abhi ho rahi ( lost tone ) aur jab siskiyaan ( sobs ) laity na ye ( smiles painfully ) tu sard hawain chalti ( excitedly ) tumny suni hai sard hawaon ki awaz "**_

 _Later jerked his head as " Ni ( naughty tone ) Mjhy lagta hai tumhain paharon sy ishq ho gaya hai ( taunts ) Wapis jaky zaror aik kitaab likhna ( winks ) Mera Ishq , Mera Pahar ( gives Hi-Fi on Herman hand ) Bht hit hogi ( shows thumbs up sign ) " . Cary grumbles as " Huh ( counter attack ) Chalo g , Kharoos miyaan ki smile tu dikhi hamain ( punched him ) warna jab sy yahan aai ho , tab sy ( she makes phoola hua mun ) ' I am a Serious Man dude ' banay phir rahy ho " . He feels a crystal ball stuck in his throat, so initiates as " Wo main abhi aata hon ( tries to escape from the scene ) " . Cary continued her talks as " Janty ho Jeet mera khuwab kia hai " . Abhijeet turned towards her and in naughty tone replied " Shayad inn paharon py Taj Mahal bana na ( shared a chuckle with Herman ) " . Cary denied as " Ni Abhijeet ( pauses )_

" _**Mera Khuwab hai jab mai iss pahar ki sab sy oonchi choti py puhanchon na tu ( showing her palm ) tu ye beej wahan bo-dun ( sow ) Inn paharon py bht koh-peema charhty hain ( sadly ) par kisi ny aaj tak inhain koi tohfa ni dia ( sweetly ) main inn hain pholon ka tohfa daina chahti hon ( with sparkling eyes ) ye baraf inn paharon k phool paudy sab chupa daity , main inhain baraf par ugnay walay phoolon ka tohfa daina chahti hon…! "**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS :**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He reads…._

" _Shayad unn zalim paharon ko Cary ki batain achi ni lagi " . He feels his breath stops for a moment . He impatiently reads the next line . " Aur wo kha gai Cary ko ( tingling tone ) wo uss larki ko kha gai jo unhain phoolon ka tohfa dainay ki baat karti thi " . Ashoke feels his eyes lashes becomes wet , He does not bother to wipes the moisture , instead read further " Hamain khud ussy wahan zinda chor k aana para ( pinching tone ) Kabhi kabhi tu lagta hai wo mari ni hai ( sweet tone ) wo barf ki shehzaadi thi ( pauses ) islia wahin hazaron kos moti baraf k neachy ja soi….! "_

 _With Heavy Heart, He closes the diary . As he does not find the courage in himself to read, further about any tragedy…!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A BIG " THANK YOU " To All My Silent/Active Readers…..**_

 **GUEST : Aww , Thank You So Much Chotu Baccha…..**

 **GUEST : Aww , Thank You So Much My Sweet Baccha…..**

 **GUEST : Hahaa , Baccha bus ye tu apka piyaar hai , Zaroor Gudda , Ap Iss Meow Ko Support Karty Rehiya , Aur Ye Meow Nanhi Munni Si Stories Lati Rahy Gi , Apna Gudda K Lia :)**

 **GUEST : Thank You Mera Piyaara Sa Gudda….**

 **GUEST : Heehee , I am Loving You Too Gudda ( wink )**

 **GUEST : Aww , Aur Meow Ko Apky Piyaare Piyaare Feedbacks Parhny Mai ( Wink ) Bus Ap Aisehi Story Enjoy Karty Rahiya Baccha , Meow Jaldi Jaldi Updates Daiti Rahy gi…..**

 **GUEST : Aww , Gudda Ko Acha Laga Na DUO Ka Ye New Avatar , Meow Happy….**

 **GUEST : Aww , Thank You So Much My Sweet Baccha , Keep Liking The Story!**

 **GUEST : Hehee , Meow ki tarah chutku sa tha chapter ( wink ) Chalo pasand aya na , Meow happy!**

 **ROCKING DUO : Haan Baccha , Bus Daya Sir Ki Bday Thi , Tu Jaldi Jaldi Mai Jitna Likha Hua Tha Utna Hee Dai Dia , Sholly , Chalo ab ye wala chapter enjoy karo ap….**

 **MISTI : Thank You So My Sweet Gudda!**

 **RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN : Aww Di ap ro mat , ye wala zara sa bara hai , Chalo ab smile dai do please!**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI : Aww Maza Aya Na , Chalo Do Meow ko Hi-Fi!**

 **PRIYA : Thank You So Much Baccha….**

 **SHIKA SHARMA : Baccha last para Diary ka part tha , which was read by Ashoke , Chalo ab tu ho gaya na confusion dur , Aww , Chalo ap sad mat ho ye chapter thora bara hai , Happy! Take Care My Piyaara Sa Baccha !**

 _ **OOO**_

 _After composing himself, with trembling hands, He opened the diary . He reads further, Even the blurry glaze troubles him a lot…_

 _ **26 November 2007...**_

 _" Hum kafi Khush thy , kun k apnay target py hum set time sy pehle puhanch gai thy , mainy Herman , Carry aur Daya ko warning board dikhaya , aur agay ki charhai shuru karnay k Baray mai baat karnay lagy , Jis k Baad hum iss nateeja py puhanchy k agla expedition hum 1 ghanty baad shuru karain tu base camp 4 tak raat sy pehle puhanch sakty thy , itnay mai carry hot chocolate k 4 glass bana k lai aai , mjhy ni pata tha k ye usky hath ki akhri hot Chocolate hai Jo mai pee raha hon , apni energy gather karnay k Baad aik baar phir sy hum taiyaar thy , par iss baar leader daya aur Carry thy , humny ny belaying k through agay barhna shuru kia , Cary bht Khush thi , poora raasta wo hum sy batain karti rahi , jab k altitude py honay ki waja sy ab mjhy sans lainy mai dushwari honay lagi thi , mai Cary ko rokna chahta tha , par wo aur Daya pagloon ki tarah aik dusry sy race lagany mai magan thy , Carry aisy hee thi sab k sath ghul mil jati , mainy Socha , k tabhi mjhy carry ki awaz aai , wo mjhy jaldi opper anay ko Keh rahi thi..._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He is sipping his coffee while glaring those ice covered mountains peaks . One scene flashes in front of his eyes….._

 _ **FLASHBACK :**_

A Girl With Hazel Colored Eyes Is Calling Him In Excitement . Behind Him Two Men, Wearing Heavy Clothes/Boots, Is Piercing Axe Inside The Ice . When, She Again Calls Him .

 _Carry "_ _ **Jeet**_ _ **jaldi aao na , daikho daya tu already kitna opper hai , ni tu hum har jain gy**_ _"_

He ( Smiles ) " _**Arrey Aa Raha Hoon Baba ( breathing heavily )**_ "

 _ **OOO**_

 _He reads further after clearing his vision as…._

 _ **Kitni masoomiyat thi uski awaz mai , main aur tezi sy opper charhny laga , jab hum point py puhanchy , tu phir sy belaying k through ascend shuru ki , main abhi adhy raasta py hee tha , aur carry ka phoola hua mun daikh k samjh Chuka tha k wo har chuki hai , k achanak saary manzar dhundla gai , Aur mai larkhara k gir gaya , magar ziada onchai py na hona ki waja sy halki si kharochain hee aai mjhy , mainy apnay chehry sy barf hatai tu wahan carry ni thi , Daya shayad rappelling kar raha tha , magar kun , wo neachy kun araha tha , hamain tu abhi aur aagy jana tha , mera senses uss waqt bilkul kaam ni kar raha tha , mjhy baith na tha , mainy Carry ko aas pass dhonda , magar wo ni dikhi , najany kidhar chali gai , aik tu ye larki , jab daikho pata ni kidhar gayab hojati , ab aigi na tu bht daantunga issy , mainy socha , Daya ab aik Bari si crevice mai torch k through kuch daikh raha tha , mjhy Herman apnay pass dikhai diya , uski ankhain num thi , kun , mainy uss sy Carry ka puchna chaha , magar awaz nikal hee ni Saki , tabhi daya carry ko hathon mai utha kar aata hua dikhai dia , kun? , carry theek tu hai , Shayad ussy chot lagi thi , mjhy bht gussa aya , aur lagao race , turwa Liya paaon hogai taasali , ab hogaya summit , Daya ny ussy barf py Laita dia , magar wo saakin thi , uski ankhain band , aur saans khench khench k chalti thi , Mainy Herman sy pucha issy kia hua , magar uss ny jawab ni dia , Ulta mjhy hug karky rona laga , mainy Herman ko apnay sy alag kia aur Carry k pass gaya...**_

 _ **OOO**_

His grips over the coffee mug becomes more tightened . As his mind introduced him with one of the worst nightmares of his life…..

 _A figure bent down besides her . After feeling him, she opens her closed eyes a bit . Figure moistly "_ _ **Tumhain chot lagi na , wahan Khai mai gir gai , daikh k ni chal sakti thi**_ _" . She whispers while breathing with difficulty "_ _ **Jeet mjhy jana , mera khuwab ab tumhara hua**_ _" ( her face tilt at one side ) . Figure in unbelievable state, jerked her hands "_ _ **Ni mera kun , tumhara khuwab hai , tum hee poora karogi**_ _" . She whispers "_ _ **Ni main ni kar paungi , tum jao Jeet , mjhy yahin chor do**_ _" . Daya who is checking something said "_ _ **Edema**_ _" . He tried to feel any pulse but only dark shadows appears over his face . Herman puts his hand on his mouth and turned towards the opposite direction . Daya while holding his head takes out a walky talky as "_ _ **This is WI6 Officer Daya , Carry George is no more ( moist tone ) I repeat , Carry George is died today after falling in a Crevice and suffered from Edema**_ _" . Figure eyes widened, who stand up and takes few steps back, but Herman holds him as one more step and he will fall into the vacuum at an height of 6070 ft . Figure hits him as "_ _ **Herman Carry ni mar sakti , wo kaisy**_ _" . Herman tightly holds him in a hug, while his tears absorb in his hairs . Daya with heavy heart, start gathering ice from nearby and puts it over her body, Making an ice grave . Carry smiles looking at Daya, who is making a grave for her and she closes her eyes peacefully, while her head tilted at one side " . Herman worriedly "_ _ **Daya Abhijeet iss halat mai ascend ni kar sakta**_ _" . Daya scanning his surroundings replies "_ _ **Par karna tu paray ga na Herman , ye jaga theek ni hai , hum camp ni laga sakty yahan , bus hum base camp 4 tak puhanch jai , phir Abhijeet agar chahy ga tu ussy hum wahan chor dain gy "**_ _. He comes near to the broken figure and holds his hand..._

 _"_ _ **Daikho Abhijeet , tumhary hath tu Carry k jugnoon sy bharay huy hain , kia tum unhain aisy hee kho dogy ( patted his back ) Chalo himmat karo thori ( softly ) hamain base camp 4 tak jana hai**_ _"_

 _ **OOO**_

 _He Read Further…._

 _Pata ni uski baaton mai kia tha , par mjhy aik nai umaang dikhai di , ab mere pass chaar ankhoon k khuwab thy aur mjhy inhain poora karna tha , Carry ko amar karna tha...!_

 _ **Ahh...!**_ _The heart wrenching voice takes him out his trance . His whole face was wet with saline . He becomes addicted to this dairy . From his one eye, he is crying for those Figures resting in heaven while from the other he is shattering his buddy pain, while holding a firm thought in his heart "_ _ **that he will return soon "**_


	7. ALVIDA BOOK OF PAIN

_**Extremely Sorry Baccha'zzz For Delay In Update . Actually I Just Got Stuck With Some Problems**_

 _ **So A Big Chapter As A Penalty**_

 _ **A Big " THANK YOU " To All My Active / Silent Readers...**_

 _ **Will Reply To Your Feedbacks In Next Chapter Pakka**_

 _ **A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY GUEST READERS AND HARSHHONEY , SHIKHA SHARMA , RAI , MASOOMA , ABHI FAN , MISTI THANK YOU SO MUCH MY GUDDA'ZZZ , Keep Rocking And Smiling**_

 _ **Till Then Take Care Baccha'zzz**_

 _ **Regarding Story This Diary Chapter Is Connected To The Accident FlashBack Which I Showed Previously And It Is The Last Part Of Diary Because After This DUO Journey Is Going To Be Start**_

 _ **If Anyone Has Any Confusion Do Share With Me**_

 _ **THANK YOU**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _He is wearing his socks, when glances at his foot having 8 fingers only . He smiles painfully on the thought of his amputated toes, which reminds him about His mate . He takes out his cell and calls his soul ._

 _ **" Kuch Dard Hamesha Dukhty hain ,**_

 _ **Wo Kabhi Purane Hee Ni Hoty Hain ,**_

 _ **Najanay aisa kun hota hai ?**_

 _ **Jab Kuch Bhoolna Chaho ,**_

 _ **Tu Uss Chot Ki Chubhaan Hee Pao**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _A phone ringer disturbs his thoughts . He picks up the phone HELLO . On the other side, only echo of silence can be heard . After few second, The line got cut . He places the cell near his heart and two precious drops make his way ._

 ** _OOO_**

 _He stares his cell for few second and then marched outside . As they are about to began their journey ._

 _He calls someone as " Wo Chala Gaya Kia ? " . He smiles painfully and replied " Main Araha Hon ( whisper ) Bus 5 minute " . He cuts the call and starts walking towards the giant rock ._

 ** _OOO_**

 _He does not want to read further , as after reading Carry such awful condition , He was wrapped in soggy shade . But he is feeling a strange connection with that " BOOK OF PAIN " . So his fingers betray him and opens the next page , filled with some words as..._

 **" Main bhi ab thakny laga hon , Mera dil bhi ab uss sukoon ki neend mai khonay ko chahny laga hai , Phir mjhy Daya ka khayal aata hai , wo zakhmi hai , mjhy ussy bachana hai , Mai ussy khonay ni dai sakta , Uski wajood mai koi harkat na daikh k main dar jata hon , islia thori thori dair baad ussy hilata hon , wo apni palkain hilata aur phir ankhain mound laita , shayad mai khud ko yaqeen dilate hon k wo mere sath hai , Mjhy helicopter k pankhon ki awaz sunai deti hai , main uthta hoon , hath hilata hon , tu kuch ni hota , Fareeb hota , Shayad mjhy bhi abhass honay laga hai ab , Kia sach mai iss baar mai bhi kho jaunga…!**

 ** _OOO_**

 _As the distance between Him and That Giant Rock is decreasing . It is slowly opening so many paining knots of his heart . He up his face and looked at that upright mountain . He remembers..._

 **His eye lids flutter, He opens his eyes and a sweet smiling face welcomes him . Face asked softly " Ab kaisa feel kar rahy ho tum ( moist tone ) yaar " . He replied " Mai yahan ( broken words ) ma…da…d agai thi kia " . Face noded in tears and said " Samjho bhagwan ny nai zindagi di hai tumhain " . He in restless tone asked " Aur Daya ( tries to search him ) wo kahan ( remembers something ) " . He gets up with a jerk as " Ussy chor aai tum log ( breathing heavily ) " . He tries to descended down, when feels a vacuum on his right side . Face grabs him as " Lait jao Abhijeet , wo theek hai baju walay I.C.C.U mai hai " . Later denied in restless tone " Ni tum jhoot bol ( stubbornly ) mjhy daikhna hai ( tries to touch the vaccum ) " . Face signals the nurse and in heavy tone said " Tum jis cheez ko mehsoos karna chahty ho Abhijeet , wo ni milay gi wahan ( crying ) frostbite gangrene mai badal gaya tha jis ki waja sy tumhara right leg katna para yaar " . Later becomes paused for a minute and then asked in horrified tone " Aur Daya…wo ( could not complete the sentence ) " . He glances at the nurse , who enters inside while wheeling a chair . Faces replied " Wo theek hai magar 2 fingers katni pari usky pair ki bhi " . Later jerks badly and pleaded as" Mjhy uss sy milado please " . Face nodded and makes him sit on a wheel chair after detaching the devices from his body . He ordered the nurse to takes him to the I.C.C.U 2 .**

 _The Cold Harsh Wind softly slaps his injured cheeks while taking him out from his trance . He jerked his head and starts covering the remaining distance between Him and His ._

 ** _OOO_**

 _He could not resist but a low shrieks comes out from his mouth , as his wrenching heart could not handle that pain . A Figure in a haphazard enters inside and tried to wrap him while scolding " Mana kia tha na Ashoke ab mat parhna issy ( rashly closed that diary ) "_

 **Later sobs inside his chest " Apko pata hai Dad , dard ka aik shaiba tak ni tha usky chehry py , jab ussy mainy itni karwi sacchai batai ( crying ) k…w..o a…b chal ( chocked ) mainay socha tha roiga , chilai ga , par mai sambhal lunga ussy , par uski ankhoon mai sirf aik be-chaini thi , kuch bhi kar ky bus Daya tak puhanch na hai ( cracked tone ) main usky sath Daya k room tak ni ja saka ( cracked tone ) kaisy jata , kaisy daikhta ussy wheel chair k sahary chalta hua ( sobs ) magar apko pata hai jab uss ny Daya ki katti hui ungliyon ko sehlaya , tab daikha tha mainy uski ankhoon mai dard ( lost tone ) Bht dard ( whisper ) "**

 _He restlessly shifts his head over his father chest while he just glanced at his son with a worried face ._


	8. JOURNEY ( SUMMIT DAY 1 )

_**Sorry My Gudda'zzz For Making You All Wait For So Long , Actually Meow Bemar Hai**_

 _ **Guys Before The Start Of The Journey , I Want To Clear Something . So Many Of My Readers Are Confused Regarding Diary Part / Dissapointed By Short Length Chapters...**_

 _ **So Here Is A Quick Summary Of Diary...**_

 **A person named Abhijeet , Who is a WI6 Officer is standing over the balcony of a room , lost in his thoughts while writing his own diary . Later A person named Ashoke ( please don't confuse this character with any other as it is my own creation only for this story ) met him . He and Abhijeet are good friend as Ashoke is an Alpine Doctor While Abhijeet is a Climber / Alpine Teacher . Afterwards Abhijeet gave him his diary consisting of his life moment and said by referring any other character as " Agar Mai usky sath Ni laut Saka na tu Isky panay unn paharon Mai ura daina , Meri Atma ko shaanti mil jaigi " . He also tells that He is going behind him and ready to climb KANGCHENJUGA with his amputated leg . Later Ashoke started reading this diary and get introduced with Abhijeet 's life tragedies / Dear and Near ones . Now Abhijeet just reached to his destination...!**

 _ **RAI AND GUEST HOPE YOU ARE NO MORE CONFUSED NOW!**_

 _ **A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY ACTIVE / SILENT READERS...**_

 _ **ALL MY GUEST READERS / MY REGULAR READERS ( SHIKHA , RAI , HARSH HONEY , ROCKING DUO , PRIYA , MASOOMA , MISTI , NISHA , PRIYA ) THANK YOU SO MUCH MY SWEET GUDDA'ZZ , YOU ARE ALL REALLY MY BACKBONE BACCHA'ZZZZZZ**_

 _ **Now coming to another Part , Guys my craze about Mountains is just un-define-able , I choose " The Treasures Of Five Peaks " just because as most of the people are not familiar with it , like people know about K2 l MOUNT EVEREST . The diary part I just add because I want to make you all familiar with the Ascend atmosphere / facts / tragedies / conditions . Now , Regarding Summit , It also have small chapters consisting of only one Day per chapter . Because it builds an excitement and enjoyment . Although If you want big chapters , No problem I can merge 2-3 Days per chapter . Now Decision is All Yours Guys :-)**_

 _ **Because A Writer Can Not Be A Writer Without Their Readers . You Readers Together Make A Writer . And Definitely There Is A Big Role In Making MEOW , A Writer . So A humble thanks to all of you...!**_

 _ **One More Thing , Friends Ap Log Questions Bht Kum Karty Ho , Please Be Friendly , I am not at all KHAROOS , Koi term mushkil lagay ya Kuch puchna ho , mjhy guide karna ho , most important mistakes point out karna ho , please karo don't get hesitate YAAR . I will never mind instead It will be a pleasure if my readers give me long detailed feedbacks . Having Construction and Betterment .**_

 _ **~ ~ THANK YOU ~ ~**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _The figure wipes the reminisces of saline from his son's cheeks , tugged him inside the blanket and left the place after taking that book of pain , which hurt his son enough ._

 _ **~ ~ SUMMIT DAY # 1 ~ ~**_

 _He comes out from his camp and glances at his group . He said , " Guys are you all ready for the summit ( tying_ _ **Crampons**_ _to his climbing boots ) Iss samay hum_ _ **Pache's Grave**_ _yani ( puts his finger over the highlighted point in a map ) iss point py hain aur hamara pehla target_ _ **Yalung Valley**_ _hai Jahan sy koi 1000 km opper Base Camp 1 hai ( alert tone ) map yaad kar lia hai na sab ny " , while checking the strength of ropes / tying harness and making loops basically called_ _ **Grith Hitch**_ _. All replied " Yes Sir " . Figure smilingly said " So , Let's start our summit " . He starts climbing , When the harsh winds softly gives him the feel of His Presence . He turned his neck and tries to search him near by , due to which his attention got distracted and_ _ **Ice Screw**_ _/_ _ **Carabiner**_ _doesn't get fixed properly . He yawed badly but one of his boy supports him quite well , otherwise he will fall down and can broke his bones easily ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _Finally , He reached there . His feet stop abruptly while eyes having a watery glaze . He is standing in front of the peculiar snow covered Himal peaks , looking like he is bowing infront of those giant rocks . After 3 years finally he is here . He tries to ignore his pounding heart and searches his strength . But , He does not able to find him ._

 _ **" Wo Chala Gaya Hai " .**_ _He turned and found , Ashoke is standing while folding his arms over his chest . He jerked his head and said_ _ **" Acha hua chala gaya "**_ _( not interested tone ) . Another Figure approaches him as "_ _ **Beta abhi bhi soch lo ( tensed ) ye sab khatarnak bhi ho sakta hai ( sighed ) already tumhari tang ( choked ) " .**_ _He smiles painfully and replied "_ _ **Main yahan anay sy pehle sab soch k aya tha Sir ( pointing towards his amputated leg ) meri taqat yahan ni wahan hai ( pointed towards those giant rocks ) jab tak wo hai ( meaningfully ) inn bazuon mai dum hai " .**_ _Figure shook his head disappointedly and replied_ _ **" Jab tum kissi baat ki thaan laity ho , phir kahan kisi ki sunty ho Abhijeet ( softly ) 5 aur Base Camp hain opper , har base camp puhanch kar pehle tum apna check up karai gy ( strict ) aur agar Alpine Doctors ny mana kia tumhain kisi bhi inclination par tu tum foran wapis ajao gy " .**_ _Ashoke further added "_ _ **Aur ye map hai ( opens one blue print inform of him ) iss mai ye red markers sy jo point highlighted hain , ye easy track hai , Jo south east face sy shuru hota hai aur Kangchenjuga Main py khatam t**_ _ **umhain problem ni hogi**_ _ **( meaningfully ) , tying Harness / Chest around his waist / thoracic region , fixing iss Rucksack mai ( pointing towards a bag pack ) stove , energy bars , first aid box , sleeping bag , heavy clothes , Double wall tent etc sab hai , aur ye transmitter ( fixing it over his collar ) koi bhi emergency ho issy use kar laina , mai tumhain hamesha milunga dosri taraf ( assuring tone ) "**_ _. Abhijeet keenly listening to their caring instructions , replied_ _ **" Ap dono fikar ni karain main manage kar lunga " .**_ _Figure denied as_ _ **" Ni Abhijeet tumhara sath Rajat bhi jaiga ( strict ) tum akele kahin bhi ni jao gy " .**_ _Abhijeet protested as_ _ **" Par Sir " .**_ _Figure cuts him as_ _ **" And that's my order ( looks into his eyes ) mjhy umeed hai tum mere iss faisly ki laaj rakho gy ( patted his back ) All The Best " .**_ _Ashoke hugs him as_ _ **" Apna khayal rakhna yaar ( strong ) aur Daya ko jaldi sy dhund laina ( meaningfully ) ab khatam kar do ye Luka Chuppi ka khel ( whispers ) main intezaar karunga tumhara " .**_ _Meanwhile Rajat joins them too . Abhijeet scowls after seeing him and a teasing taunt escapes from his mouth_ _ **" Yaaqeenan Pardyuman Sir ny tumhain kafi Kuch seekha parha k bheja hoga ( chewed ) " .**_ _Rajat chuckles on Abhijeet's irritation and replied_ _ **" Kafi strict orders hain Sir ( smirks ) " .**_ _Abhijeet rashly_ _ **" Ab chalain ( stressing ) " .**_ _Rajat in assuring tone replied_ _ **" Chaliya Sir " .**_

 _And The Two Starts Their Summit , While Tracing / Discovering The Foot Steps Of The Previous Team , Consist Of His Heart / Half Soul ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _Figure speaks while breathing heavily_ _ **" Mera khayal hai k hum logon ko ab thori dair thehar jana chaiya ( glancing at the sun ) sooraj bus ab dhalny hee wala hai , jis ki waja sy paharon ka mausam change hoga ( caringly ) hamain agay ka summit mausam ko daikh k karna hai " .**_ _He said in an encouraging tone ordered_ _ **" Come-on Boyz , we need to reached Yalung Valley soon , phir hum wahan camp laga lain gy ( pointing at some direction ) "aur theek 30 minutes baad hum phir sy ascending shuru karain gy ( smiles ) base camp 1 bus 1000 km ki doori par hee hai , ab humsy " .**_

 _This encouraging pat boosts everyone's energy . They hurriedly climb the pointed steep with in 20 minutes and starts piercing the tent pegs to fix 2-3 tents . While some boys takes the responsibility of food . The Figure eyes caught the blissful mesmerizing sight of the_ _ **TIGER HILLS**_ _, Behind which the giant rock of_ _ **Mount Everest**_ _are taking everyone inside it's enchanting spell . His ears buzz with a familiar voice :_

 _ **" Mere Khuwab Bht Onchy Hain Daya , Aik Baar Iss Pavitar Pahar ki Uss 5th Peak Py Puhanch Jaun Phir Issi Everest Mai Kho Jana Hai Mainy ( giggles ) "**_

 _A falling drop jerked him out of his trance . He hurriedly wiped that saline and sends the radio signal . After confirming that there is no signs of snowfall till 2-3 hours . He return back to his troop with satisfied expressions ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _Figure in extreme irritation scowls as " Rajat agar hum issi tarah har adhy ghanty baad break laity raha na tu Kal tak bhi ni puhanch pain gy base camp 1 " . Rajat glances at the restless yet determined figure and shook his head disappointedly . He takes out some medicine strips from the bag and forwards it towards the grumbling figure . Who looking at those small capsules , threat him as " Daikho agar ab tum dobara kidhar bhi ruky na tu main tumhain chor k chala jaunga ( warning ) batai dai raha hon main " . Rajat speaks in calm tone " Dard ho raha hai pair mai apko ( bent down ) phir bhi apko aur opper jana hai ( tries to take out his boots ) " . Abhijeet immediately grabs his hand as " Ye...Ye kia kar rahy ho tum ( hiding his eyes ) daikho tum " . Rajat in calm tone replied " Pardyuman Sir k strict orders hain k jab apko takleef ho tu baith jain hum , aur phir uss waqt dobara tracking start na karain jab tak apky pair ki ( forcefully takes out his boot ) swelling kum na ho jai ( strict ) kum uz kum " . Abhijeet jerked him as " Daikho ye tum theek ni kar rahy ho ( extra innocent tone ) Pardyuman Sir tu yahan hain bhi ni phir kun tum unki chamcha giri kar rahy ho ( sweetly ) hum jaldi base camp puhanch gai na tu mai pakka wahan rest kar lunga ( pleading ) par please ab Chalo bhi " . Rajat who is gathering ice from nearby replies " G bilkul ni ( stubborn ) mai apki inn meethi meethi batoon mai bilkul ni anay wala hon ( puts the ice on his foot to reduce swelling ) " . Abhijeet murmurs under his teeth " Aik tu ye Sir bhi na , sab sikha parha k bheja hai ( teary tone ) kaisy bataun issy k mjhy ussy daikhna hai ( restlessly shifts over the big stone , on which he is sitting ) pata ni kia kar raha hoga , ziada hero giri tu ni dikhai hogi na uss ny , bhagwan please rakshah karna uski " . Rajat who is making hot chocolate glances at the extreme restless figure , so asked in caring tone " kia hua Sir dard ziada hai kia " . Abhijeet lostly replied in low tone " Haan bht " . Rajat forcefully gives him the heating mug as " Sir ap ussy khatam kar lijia , phir hum chalty hain " while ignoring this low adubile mumble . His face glows up as " Sacchi ". Rajat smiles on his impatience and replied " Haan Sir "_

 _ **OOO**_

 _A Figure displacing the things in extreme tension while murmuring as "_ _ **Yahin tu rakhi thi , kahan chali gai ( confused ) "**_ _. When heard " Ji_ _ **s cheez ko dhond rahy ho wo mere pass hai ( strict ) aur jab tak Abhijeet wapis Ni ajata wo tumhain Ni milay gi ( determine tone ) Tum already mere baity ko kafi hurt kar chuky ho ab aur ni ( marched outside ) "**_ _. The Figure helplessly glance at his Father's back with a whisper "_ _ **Dad kun ap itnay sensitive hain mjhy lai kar ( tearily ) Bachpan mai khilony cheen laity thy ap ( pauses ) aur aj Diary cheen li mjh sy "( tear drops fall from his eyes ) ap bht pathar Dil hain Dad ( a whisper escapes from his mouth ) "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _After refreshing and gathering their energies they are all once again ready to ascend on their next target . When un-expectedly the snow fall has started with the blowing of harsh cold winds . Boils everyone's hope to reached to the base camp 1 ._

 _Figure sadly announced , that they are going to stay their , till the snowfall will have not been stopped . One Officer comes forward and tries to argue as " Par Sir hum sirf 1000 km hee tu dur hain , hum climb kar lain gy , koi mushkil ni hogi , khamakhan iss un expected snow fall ki waja sy hum apna poora plan kun chopat kar rahy hain ( irritated ) " . Figure calmly " Main kisi ki jaan khatre mai ni dalna chahta , behtar ye hai k hum yahan hee stay karain " . Another Officer agreeing with the First Officer replied " Par Sir hum risk lainay k lia taiyaar hain " Listening such determined tones some more officers jumped inside the heating arguments as " Sir hum bhi " . Figure who is controlling his anger , replied harshly " Pagalpanay ki batain mat karo tum log ( fiercely ) waisy bhi Senior main hun yahan , mainy keh dia aj Summit ni hoga , tu bus ni hoga " . The First Figure stubbornly replied " Sir hum khud bhi ja sakty hain ( threatening ) pair hain hamary ( Chewed ) " . Daya in extreme anger " Haan tu jao , mai rokun ga bhi ni ( rash tone ) magar Haan jana apni zumedari py , tumhain jana hai tu jao , mai abhi base report kar daita hon ( chewed ) aur Kon Kon hai Jo Vivek k sath jana chahta hai bol do , mai uska naam bhi base mai dai deta hun ( frustrated ) jab samjha raha hon , aisy weather mai jana khatarnak hai , Kuch bhi ho sakta hai , jaan ja sakti hai ya mazoori ( he choked ) " and vanishes inside his tent . Everyone is now standing in down head mode with guilty shades . Vivek clears his throat as " mai daikh k aata hon Sir ko ( guilty tone ) I am sorry guys , pata ni kia junoon charha tha mjhy summit ka , k Sir sy bhi badtameezi kar li ( hunged his head ) "_

 _ **OOO**_

 _Vivek enters inside the tent and found a lost figure sitting over his sleeping bag . He is crying silently . When after finding Vivek's presence around him , He lostly initiates as "_ _ **Tum tu janty ho na Vivek , uss din kis halat mai milay thy hum tumhain ( glaring in vacuum ) Pata hai aik ghalat faisla , hamain Kuch Paloon ka ni Zindagi bhar ka dukh dai jata hai , Uss din humny bhi Kuch aisy hee junoon mai kaha tha k...!**_


	9. JOURNEY ( SUMMIT DAY 1 NIGHT )

_**A/N :**_

 _ **A BIG " THANK YOU " To All My Active / Silent Readers….!**_

 _ **The Number Of Decreasing Reviews Told Me That, You Are All Losing Your Interest . No Worries, I Appreciate Your Decision, As It Is A Quite Long Story, From My Side , For The Very First Time . I Am Really Sorry Guys, I Failed To Give You Something Interesting/Adventuring . THANK YOU so much, That You At least Becomes A Part Of This Project And Flicks Through Some Of It's Bit .**_

 _( Although Number Of Views Telling Me A Different Story )_

 _ **Khair….!**_

 _ **A Humble THANK YOU, To All My Baccha'zzz , Who Always Remain There , As My Strength/Energy Boosters . I Have No Words, That I Can Appreciate Your Efforts . You Are All A Precious Asset For This NOTHING Meow!**_

 _ **Hmm , Seems You Are All Desperately Waiting For DUO Scenes , So Next Upcoming Chapter I Tried To Make It A DUO One , As It's Still , There Is A Lot Of Chapters Remaining For The Re-Union Of Duo!**_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Baccha , Brilliant Question , And It's Really A Big Querry , How Can A Climber Ascend Through HIS/HER Amputated Leg? So The Answer Is Simple "_ _ **THROUGH A PROSTHESIS LEG "**_

 _ **Zsolt Eros , ( A CLIMBER ) , He climbed Lhotse the world's fourth-highest peak, using a prosthetic. And There Are Many More Examples Baccha , You Can Search It!**_

 _ **RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN :**_ _Baccha Ap Builkul Sorry Mat Bolo , Because Ye Tu Normal Hai K Story Writer Aur Reader Ki Mutual Understanding Sy Agay Barhti Hai , Reader Jahan Phasay Wahan Writer Ussy Help Kary , Aur Jahan Writer Phasay Wahan Ap Mjhy Nikal Lo , Aur Phir Confusion Kissy Ni Hoti Baccha!_

 **Ab Ap Aisy Sorry Bolo Gi , Tu Kaisy Chalay Ga , Hmm , Take Care!**

 _ **SHIKHA SHARMA :**_ _Hehee , Lo Baccha Past Aur Present Mai Hee Confuse Ho Gaya , Tu Agay Kia Samjh Anaa Hai , Basically The Hospital Part Is From Diary , Where Ashoke Remembering This Heart Wrenching Scene . Baccha , Abhijeet Lost His Leg In Past And Now He Is Searching For Daya ( There Is A Great Mystery Behind This Exploring Of Daya ) Keep Guessing ( Wink ) And Wait , Till I Reveal It!_

 _ **Hope Now No More Confusion, Right Baccha!**_

 _ **ABHI-YA FAN And GUEST :**_ _You Like My Work Baccha'zzz , It's Really Great To Know , Before Writing This Story , I Really Did A Hard Work In Researching Each And Every Thing And Read So Many Boring Mota Mota Books :P_

 _ **HARSH HONEY :**_ _You Know Baccha It's Really A Treat For Me To Read Your Encouraging Feedbacks , Every time I Read Them . I Felt A Pat On My Back , Thank You ( shocked ) Ye Kia Baccha ( sad ) Ap Meow Ko Thanks Bolo Gy ( Angry ) Take Care!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Hope So Baccha! Umeed Py Duniya Qaim Hai ( wink )_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Aww , That's So Sweet Of You Baccha , Love You Too Gudda!_

 _ **MISTI :**_ _Hahaa , Okay Done Boss! Apki Request Note Kar Li Hai Mainy , Jald Hee Kaam Bhi Ho Jaiga!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Chalo Shukar , Thank You!_

 _ **MASOOMA ANSARI :**_ _Hai Na Gudda , Chalo Do Phir Meow Ko Aik Jhappi , Ap Bus Daikhty Jao , Picture Tu Abhi Shuru Hui Hai ( wink )_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Thank You Baccha!  
_

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **~ ~ SUMMIT DAY 1 (**_ _NIGHT ) ~ ~_

 _He jerks his head and got up worriedly as heard weird voices from outside, followed by Vivek . He comes out from the tent and asked in panicked state_ _ **" Kia hua , Ye Awazain "**_ _. A young Lad comes forward and updated the recent_ _ **" Sir Abhi Abhi Aik ( scared ) Avalanche Ny Slope Ko Hit Kia Hai ( pauses ) Uski Awaz thi "**_ _. He worriedly asked_ _ **" Kisi Ko lagi Tu Ni "**_ _. Boy nodded in_ _ **No**_ _but looking worried . He licks his dry lips and asked impatiently_ _ **" Kia Hua Ab Bolo Bhi ( irritated ) Time Ni Hai Hamary Pass ( looking at those crystal balls ) Toofan Barh Raha Hai "**_ _. Boy tensely_ _ **" Sir Avalanche Bht Speed Sy Gira Hai Jis Sy Iss Slope Py Crack Agaya Hai ( hiding his eyes ) Agar Snowfall Aur Tez Hui Tu Ye Slope Toot Bhi Sakti Hai "**_ _. Both shared a meaningful glance . Daya worriedly looked at those peaks whose ice is getting thicker by every passing second . He hurriedly shout_ _ **" Guys pack up ( strong ) fast , hamain Abhi Ascend Karna Hoga "**_ _. Now, A panic arose in everyone's gesture . Vivek who is witnessing everything behind him, interrupts as_ _ **" Par Sir , Ye Khatarnak "**_ _. He cuts him as_ _ **" Agar Yahan Rahy Tu Ye Aur Bhi Khatra Hai , Aik Aur Avalanche Aur Slope Toot Jaigi , I Can't Risk So Many Life's "**_ _. Vivek grumbles as_ _ **" Par Hum Risk Tu Lai Rahy Na Sir "**_ _. Daya in bossy tone ordered_ _ **" Vivek Check How Many Bottled Oxygen We Have "**_ _. Vivek Checking the oxygen, replied_ _ **" Sir Bus Itni Hee Hai K , Hum 1000 km Ascend Kar Sakain Bus "**_ _. Dark shades appears over Daya's face, Who asked further aur food . Vivek Checking food items replied_ _ **" Sir Bus Aik Waqt Ka Hee Khana Hai Hamary Pass "**_ _. Daya glances at the snow balls, visibility is too low and there is a great chance, that they lost their route . What, if such mishaps happens? How these eight peoples can survive? A Big question mark is dancing in front of his eyes . He murmurs_ _ **" Aur itni Heavy Snowfall Mai Hum 20 Tons Sy Ziada Ka Weight Laiky bhi Ni Ja Sakty ( briefs ) Khatra ho sakta hai "**_ _. His mind working in a fast pace, He is calculating every pros and cons, which can be a hurdle in his way . After reaching on a decision, He shouts_ _ **" Guy's "**_ _._

 _ **OOO**_

 _During the ascend, it is the 25th time, When he repeats his question as_ _ **" Rajat Aur Kitni Dur "**_ _. Rajat look at the restless figure and shook his head and replied_ _ **" Sir Hum Thori Dair Ruk Jain , Mjhy Ap Theek Ni Lag Rahy "**_ _. He replied breathlessly_ _ **" Ni...Ni Main Theek Hon...Agay Barho "**_ _. Rajat stubbornly replied_ _ **" Sir Ap Hon Gy Theek Par Main Thak Gaya Hon ( innocently ) Mjhy Bhook Lagi Hai "**_ _. He un-hook the harness and sits over the icy slope . Abhijeet grumbles and rashly replied_ _ **" Theek Hai Tum Baitho , Khao Piyoo , Main Agay Ja Raha ( chewed ) Jab Ho Jao Farig Tu Kar Laina Mjhy Join "**_ _. Rajat smiles under his teeth and replied_ _ **" Sir Map Tu Mere Pass Hai ( smirks ) "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _Everyone gathers around his leader, who addressed:_

 _ **" Hamain Ye Ascend Achanak Karna Par Raha ( briefs ) Already Visibility Level Ap Log Daikh Rahy Hain , Snowstorm Ki Waja Sy Temperature Har Second Baad Drop Ho Raha Aur Aisy Mai plummeted Steep Py Rehna Aur Ziada Khatarnak Hai Jo Kabhi Bhi Toot Sakti , Agay Kia Hoga , Ye Mjhy Bhi Ni Pata , Hamain Koi Rukny K Lia Suitable/Safe Jaga Milay Gi Bhi Ya Ni , Bus Itna Janta Hoon Agay Bhi Maut Ki Talwar Hai Aur Peachy Bhi , Tu Kun Maut Ki Ankhoon Mai Ankhain Dal K Ussy Bhi Daraya Jai , Base Camp Ya Camp 1 Sy Koi Rabta Ni Ho Saka Mera , Shayad Iss Tofaan K Karan Sary Communication Signals Jaam Hogai Hain , Agar Opper Kahin Hamain Tent lagany Ki Jaga Na Mili Tu Kuch Had Tak Rasta Bhatakny K Chances Bhi Hain ( Pauses ) Aur Hamary Pass Oxygen Aur Food Bhi Limited Hai ( glances at his boys ) Mera ApKo Ye Sab Batany Ka Maqsad Ye Hai Ap Khud Decision Lain ( strong ) Jis Ko Hamary Sath Ascend Karna Hai Wo Meri Side Ho Jain Aur Jo Descend Karna Chahty Wo Udhar Hee Rahain ( he stops ) "**_

 _He waits but everyone stood beside him like a rock . He smiles painfully with a mumur_ _ **" Pehle Aik Bojh Tha , Ab 9 Jaanon Ka Bojh , Ya Mere Khuda , Main Hee Kun Har Baar ( a silent tear falls from his eyes ) "**_

 _He said_ _ **" I Am Proud Of You My Boys , Let's Ascend "**_ _. He Calls someone as_ _ **" Dr Salunkhey "**_ _. Who turned and look at him as_ _ **" Haan Bolo Daya Bacchy "**_ _. Daya hesitates but speaks firmly_ _ **" Apky pass Para-medical kit aur medicine ka stock kitna hai "**_ _. Dr Salunkhey replied_ _ **" Mere aur Niyati k pass kul mila k 7-8 logon ko first aik daina k saman maujood hai "**_ _. Daya Sighed and replied_ _ **" Sir ap total 8 para medical packets ban kar inn logon ( pointing towards his boys who are gathering things ) inhain dai dain ( caringly ) aur 2 AP aur Niyaati rakh lain "**_ _Dr Salunkhey shockingly_ _ **" Aur tum ( correcting ) tumhary pass kit maujood hai kia "**_ _. Daya hiding his eyes, replied simply_ _ **" Haan "**_ _. Although, In his heart he knows that he is doing a big blunder . But at that time, This blunder is necessary . He further ordered_ _ **" Major Vivek , Sab ko Kaho Bus 4 energy bar , sleeping bag , tent , 1 set of clothes kit , portable stove aur tools lain bus ( briefs ) ziada Saman hum sath ni lai ja sakty iss tofaan mai "**_ _. Vivek understandably nodded as_ _ **" Yes Sir "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _He sits besides Rajat and punched him hardly while grumbling . Rajat hides his smile while silently taking his rash punches . He said_ _ **" Sir Ap Joota Utar ( hiding eyes ) Tu Main " .**_ _Abhijeet glares him fiercely, so he stops . Abhijeet continued his grumbling session as_ _ **" Mere Mana Kar Dainay Sy Kon Sa Tumhain Ruk Jana Hai ( rashly ) HUH " .**_ _Rajat takes it as a signal and swiftly takes out his boot while gathering ice from near by . Abhijeet glaring in dark, asked_ _ **" Aik Baat Puchoon Rajat " .**_ _Rajat smilingly replied_ _ **" Puchiya Na Sir " .**_ _Abhijeet added as_ _ **" Tumhain Medical Ki Itni Achi ( correcting ) Ni , Matlab Tum Tu Doctor Bhi Ni , Tu Kaisy " .**_ _Rajat chuckles and replied_ _ **" Sir 2 saal pehle aik expedition team k sath gaya tha main EVEREST , wahan Alpine Physician k sath kafi waqt raha , tu bus thora bht , Aur Pardyuman Sir Ny Itna Kuch Bataya Apky Baray Mai , Tu Bus Pata Chal Jata Mjhy ( pauses ) Aik Baat Bolun Sir " .**_ _Abhijeet replied surprisingly_ _ **" Haan Bolo Na Rajat , Ruk Kun Gai "**_ _. Rajat glaring in dark replied_ _ **" Apki Ankhain Bht Bolti Hain Sir , Inhain Bolnay Dia Karain "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _After assembling everything they are all set to ascend . When , He orders as_ _ **" Hum 2 Group Mai Ascend Karain Gy Through Belay Technique , Group 1 Ko Mai Lead Karunga Aur Group 2 Ko Vivek Dr Salunkhey Group 2 K Sath Jain Gy Aur Niyaati Tum Hamary Sath ( further added ) Aur Sab Sy Pehle Main Jaunga Aur Phir Mere Signal Par Mera Group Agay Barhy Ga Aur Group 1 K Signal Par Group 2 Agay Barhay Aur Vivek Tum Group 2 K Peachy Raho Gy ( smiles ) Har Adhy Ghanty Group 1 Oxygen Use Kary Ga , Phir Uss Sy Aglay Adhy Ghanty Group 2 ( briefs ) Guys Hamary Pass Bottle Oxygen Limited Hain ( caringly ) Dr Salunkhey Ny Ap Logon Ko Jo Kits Di Hain Wo Rakh Li Hai Na ( stressing ) Agay Chal Kar Kaam Aain Gi "**_ _. All nodded In_ _ **Yes**_ _._

 _Daya wears his helmet attached the head lamp with it and starts climbing . His speed is slow and much more cautious, When he is striking axe to any glacier . Boys also followed his leader and behind them Group 2 is following their footsteps ._

 _ **As The Altitude Is Increasing The Snowstorm Is Growing More Stronger With The Decrease In Celsius Scale ….!**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _Abhijeet freezes at his place, while Rajat takes out his I-Pod and plays a song . He sits on the edge of cliff but at a safe side, while hanging his legs from the rock . Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts ._

 _ **The Melodious Lay Spreads Over The Bay Of The Chilled Ice And The Never Ending Horizon Of The Giant Peaks!**_


	10. A BAD DREAM

_**A BIG " THANK YOU " TO ALL MY ACTIVE/SILENT READERS…..**_

 _ **A VERY " HAPPY NEW YEAR " , May Almighty GOD Showers His Countless Blessings/Gives You A Prosperous/Peaceful/Healthy/Packed With Enormous Happiness Life , This Year!**_

 _ **So My Baccha'ss Started Using Their Brain, I Am Happy With Your Questions Guys . Keep Questioning!**_

 _ **A BIG**_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _ **TO ALL MY**_ _ **GUEST READERS**_ _ **, WHO ENCOURAGE/ SUPPORT THIS MEOW EVERY TIME , YOU ARE ALL A REALLY PRECIOUS ASSETS OF MINE!**_

 _ **MISTI**_ _ **: Baccha It's A Rare Case , You Often Heard That It Has Been Raining In A Specific Area , But The Other Parts Near /Far From That Area Are Cleared . Jaisy Baarish Kahi Hoti Hai Aur At The Same time Kahi Nahi , Just Like , It Is The Case With Mountains , Kahi Wo Low Angle Py Towered Kar Rahy Hoty , Kahin Mountains Peak Are Facing Sky More , So Ye Sari Conditions Involve Hoti Weather Changes K Lia . Aur Yeah Aik Mountain K Different Sections Ka Weather Vary Karta Hai Aik Dosry Sy!**_

 _ **HOPE I AM ABLE TO SATISFY YOUR QUERY, IF NOT DO TELL ME , THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 _ **RAI**_ _ **: Koi Ni Baccha , I Can Understand , All Da Best For Exams , Prepare Well And Rock In Exams!**_

 _ **SHIKHA**_ _ **: Baccha , No Thank You Please , As A Writer It's My Duty To Satisfy My Readers . Aur Waisy Bhi Mere Piyaare Piyaare Baccha'sss Khud Itny Samjhdar Hain , Mjhy Ziada Mehnat Ni Karni Parti!**_

 _ **ANKITA**_ _ **: Baccha Bus Ap Readers Ko Pasand Ana Chaiya Story , Baki Aik Writer Ko Aur Kia Chaiya?**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 _ **LOVE DUO**_ _ **: My Another Cute Baccha Surprising Entry , Ahh Baccha What I Can Say In Reply To Your Precious Words , Which I Really Really Not At All Deserving! It's Just Because Of All Your Love , This Story Comes In Shape!**_

 _ **Baki Tu Meow Bht Choti Hai , Bilkul Nothing , Ussy Nothing Hee Rehne Do!**_

 _ **Yeah Gudda , It's My Hard Try To Portray DUO In Every Single Avata….**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH BACCHA FOR YOUR PRECIOUS WORDS!**_

 _ **HARSH HONEY**_ _ **: Heheee , Aur Aik Baat Bataun , It's Really A Magical Journey For Me , When I Am Reading Your Feedbacks . Thank Thank You So Much Mera Piyara Baccha For Your Precious Love/Dua/Applause/Encouraging Pats Over My Back , Really I Have No Words To Praise You , Just A Humble Request , Keep Supporting This Tiny Meow…Take Care Baccha!**_

 _ **LUV CID DUO DOSTI**_ _ **: Baccha No Sorry Please , In fact I Am Sorry For Not Replying You Early And Making You Sad , Just Stuck With Problems . Thank You So Much For Liking My This Small Effort, In Shape Of Story, Your Support Really Means A Lot To Me!**_

 _ **TIA**_ _ **: THANK YOU SO MUCH BACCHA!**_

 _ **MASOOMA**_ _ **: Yeah Mera Piyaara , I Am Not Disappointed Just Sad , May Be I Am Not Fulfilling Your Expectations And Disappointed You All , Thank You So Much Baccha For Your Support/Energy Boosters/Encouraging Pats!**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _FLASHBACK :_

 _A Figure Pushed The Glass Door And Shook His Head In Extreme Disappointment . He said in a strict voice"_ _ **Abhijeet Tum Abhi Tak Yahan Baithy Ho ( caringly ) Swelling Ho Jaigi , Zakham Abhi Kaccha Hai ( strict ) Chalo Apnay Bed Py Tum ( ordering ) Aur Nurse Ap Inki Mdeicine Drip Bag Mein Inject Kar Dain "**_

 _He glances at the other one, Who is silently busy in staring the white roof . Not interested in anything . He pushed his wheel chair and left the place . Who without any protest surrenders himself ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He again enters inside the room as "_ _ **Nurse wo inka diet chart**_ _" , stops as found a pull over his hand . He mumbles "_ _ **Thank You**_ _" . He tried to speaks "_ _ **Tum**_ _" . He cuts him as "_ _ **Main Manhoss Hoon Na ( whispers ) Islia Kha Gaya Maa ( his words are barely audible ) , Mere Karan Wo Apahij , Main Wo Herman , Mera Manhoos Saya Unn Par Para Tu Ye Sab**_ _" . He stunned/confused after hearing his words, but understands well, that he is speaking all this under the effects of tranquilizers . He sighed and patted his head as "_ _ **Sonay Ki Koshish Karo Daya**_ _" . Who after hearing his command , struggles more hard to open his heavy eyes with a whisper "_ _ **Ni , Ni ( shook his head ) Main Soa Gaya , Tu Wo Dar Jata Hai Na , Mjhy Sona Ni Hai , Abhi Ajain Gy Wo , Main Bacch Jaunga " .**_ _He softly stroke his head as "_ _ **Tum Wahan Ni Ho Daya , Tum Surakhshit Ho , Daikho Hospital Mai Ho , Aur Koi Ni Dary Ga Ab , Tum Soa Jao , Ankhain Band Karo "**_ _. He stubbornly denied as "_ _ **Ni Sona Ni Hai Daya , Sab Wahem , Abhi , Wo Theek Ni ( he tries to gets up ) " . " Main Kuch Madad Karun Ashoke "**_ _, A voice interrupted them . Ashoke shockingly "_ _ **Tum Yahan Phirse "**_ _while He after recognizing HIS voice , tries to searched him by tapping his hand in air . "_ _ **Laitnay Ka Keh K Aya Tha Na Mein Tumhein ( in caring anger ) Aik Baar Ki Baat Samjh Ni Aati Kia , Swelling Ho Jaigi Agar Zakham Py Strain Aya Tu "**_ _, Angrily jerked Daya hand as "_ _ **Koi Abhi Ni Hai Yahan Daya , Ankhain Band Karo Apni**_ _" . Abhijeet immediately comes closer to him , although it takes few minutes and scolds him as "_ _ **Kia Kar Rahy Ho Tum Ashoke , Mera Gussa Uss Py Tu Mat Nikalo ( patted Daya's head ) Soa Jao Daya Mein Yahin Hoon "**_ _. Daya makes some noises as "_ _ **Umm , Tum Darna Mat , Main Abhi Uth Jaunga , Kahin Jana Bhi Mat ( barely audible ) C…H…O…R , Chor K "**_ _. He drifted in deep sleep while Ashoke grumbles as "_ _ **Jab Hosh Mai Hota Hai Tu Aise Ajnabiyoon Ki Tarah Behave Karta Hai Jaisy Koi Nataa Hee Na Ho , Aur Ab ( scowls ) Mein Bata Raha Hoon Abhijeet Itni Addiction Theek Ni Hai "**_

 _Abhijeet shifted his glance to him , and replied "_ _ **Uski Wo Khamoshi Ajnabiyaat Nahi , Gussa Hai Uska ( meaningfully ) Aur Zaroori Ni K Zindagi Hamain Sab Kuch Seedhy Tarikay Sy Dai Dai , Hum Dono Ny Aik Sath Guzara Hai Wo Waqt , Tab Hum Dono Hee Thy Aik Dusry Ka Sahara , Maut Sy Jooty , Har Guzarta Second Ginty Aur Shayad Ab Ye Sahara Hamari Besakhi Ban Gaya Hai Ab "**_

 _Ashoke in rash replied "_ _ **Tum Aur Tumhari Bataain , Abhi Yahin Rehna Hai Chalna Hai ( taunts ) Waisy Bhi Tum Kahan Meri Kuch Suno Gy ( tearily ) Tumhain Mil Jo Gaya Hai Aik Naya Sathi ( more hurt ) Ab Na Tumhain Meri Takleef Dikhy Gi Aur Na Hee Dukh ( choked ) Tumhain Pata Bhi Hai Aise Wheel Chair Py ( he bursts out ) "**_

 _He instantly tried to leave that place, but Abhijeet clutched his hand and signals him to kneel down in front of him . He said in teary tone "_ _ **Main Pathar Ni Hoon Ashoke ( meaningfully ) Par Sacch Mai Koi Dukh Ni Hai Mjhy , Bulky Aik Sukoon Hai Mere Poory Wajood Mein K Meri Aik Choti Si Koshish Ny Issy Baccha Lia ( loving glances at him ) Mjhy Tumhara Dard Takleef Sab Dikhti Hai Yaar Par Kia Tumhain Meri Ankhoon Mai Sukoon Ni Dikhta ? "**_ _. Ashoke wiping his tears replied "_ _ **Sorry , Wo Mein , Pata Ni "**_ _. Abhijeet added "_ _ **Main Yahan Yehi Kehny Aya Tha K Tum Mjhy Bhi Yahan Shift Kar Do "**_ _. Ashoke grumbles as "_ _ **Matlab Tumhain Sacch Mein Isky Bina Chain Ni Milnay Wala " .**_ _Both shares a soft chuckle, which jerked him out of HIS trance ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He is suffocating but He don't want to use oxygen . He opens his mouth and tried to fill his lungs with harsh wind . When heard a loud call of his name from behind . It's Vivek, Who is signaling him to stop . He searched any safe steep nearby . His eyes caught a ledge of broken rock . His instincts warned him, It is a dangerous steep . He sighed and shouts "_ _ **Vivek Yahan Thori Si Jaga Hai , Thora Risky Hai Par Tum Log Opper Aao , Phir Daikhty Hain "**_ _. They reached the spot and began scraping a space from the 45-degree snow slope . Dr Salunkhey taking charge settled the climber over the icy floor and starts giving him treatment . Daya while scraping, worriedly asked "_ _ **Sir Sudhakar Theek Tu Hai Aisy Behosh Kaisy ( worriedly ) Wo Tu Shukar Hai Vivek Tha Usky Peachy Ni Tu ( He shivered ) "**_ _. Dr Niyati who is attaching oxygen taunts "_ _ **Aisy Bina Oxygen K Climb Karo Gy Tu Ye Tu Hoga Hee Na ( jerked his head ) Yaad Hai Kitna Kaha Tha Base Py Mainy K Daya Extra Oxygen Ziada Rakh Laity Hain , Par Tum Aur Tumhari Hitler Giri , HUH "**_ _. Daya irritatingly replied "_ _ **Hum Ziada Wazan Laiky Ascend Bhi Tu Ni Kar Sakty Thy ( low tone ) Daikha Ni Kitna Sara Saman Hamain Neachy Chorna Para "**_ _while cutting bulges of ice . Dr Salunkhey interrupting as "_ _ **Yaar Tum Dono Baad Main Lar Laina ( ordering ) Niyati NIFEDIPINE injection do mjhy ( guiding ) Daikho Kit Mai Hoga , Bus 10 milligrams fill karo "**_ _. Dr Niyati filled the syringe and forwards it to him . Dr Salunkhey , After giving him basic treatment replied "_ _ **Pareshan Mat Ho Daya ,Altitude Sickness Ki Waja Sy Wo Behosh Ho Gaya Tha , Ziada Serious Ni Hai , Par ( pauses ) "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _He removes the pearl, which freezes over his eyelashes and looked at Rajat, who is nearly dozing off . He calls him as "_ _ **Rajat Tent Laga Lo Aisy Hee Kun Soa Rahy Ho ( softly ) Tab Tak Main Kuch Khanay Ka Daikhta Hoon " .**_ _Rajat stands up and nodded in_ _ **YES**_ _. Abhijeet takes out the stove and tried to lit it . But Due to low temperature, It is refused to glow . Rajat who is hooking piton inside ice shouts "_ _ **Sir Ye Aisy Nai Jalay Ga , Pehle Thora Spark Dain , Phir Tang Ni Kary Ga Ye "**_ _. Abhijeet nodded in smile and lit the stove as per instructed by his_ _ **NEW TEACHER**_ _. He smiles like a foolish over his thoughts . He scolds himself in mind as "_ _ **Kia Abhijeet , Tum Do Saal Tak Alpine Teacher Rahy Ho , Kitnon Ko Sikhaya Hai , Aur Daikho Ab Koi Tumhain Sikhany Wala Bhi Agaya Hai "**_ _. He puts the ice over the pan, which he collected by scraping nearby ice ._ _ **" Daya Theek Kehta Hai Buddhy Ho Gai Ho Boss " .**_ _He is melting the chocolate, When Rajat sits near him, While roasting his cold hand through stove heat ._ _ **" Sir Apki Lagan Sacchi Thi , Jab Hee Aisy Mausam Honay K Bawajood Snowfall Ni Hui , Aur Hamain Koi Mushkil Bhi Ni Hui , Warna Tu Paharon Py Snowfall Hona Aam Baat Hai " .**_ _Abhijeet mixing sugar replied "_ _ **Ye Bhi Tu Ho Sakta Hai Rajat K Ye Pahar MJHY Sy Rooth Gai Hoon "**_ _. Rajat picking his mug replied "_ _ **Uhun Ye Pahar Ap Sy Roothy Ni Hai Sir , Bus Inhony Har Man Li Hai Apki Shraddha K Aagy " .**_ _The sweet taste of that fluffy and frothy chocolate becomes bitter inside his mouth . As a similar line hit his mind_

" _**Daikhna Abhijeet Aik Din Ye Pahar Jhuk Jaiga Tumhary Sangarsh K Agay , Bus Tum Hosla Aur Sabar Mat Harna , Abhi Agay Bht Kanty Ana Baki Hain"**_

 _Today, He Accepted That After Making Those Stupendous Faces ( Daubed With Masses Of Hanging Ice Which Discharged Their Debris Into The High Snow Basins Feeding The Great_ _ **KANGBACHEN**_ _Curving Around Their Feet ) Witness!_

" _**That Never Ever , He Is Able To Make This Chocolate Sweet Like Her , It Is And Will Always Remain Bitter "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _He look at the Dark Blurry Sky in extreme agony . That scene again flashes in front of his eyes . But with more clear vision and bitter touch ._

 _The Great Masses Daubed With Glistening Ice Smirks At Him And The Ice Peaks Twinkles With A Peculiar Shine ._

 _ **Three Figures Climbing A Savage Slope, But They Are Not Scared, They Are Ascending By Cast In Its Eyes . They Are All Breathing Heavily Due To Low Pressure . But Their Boss Is In No Mood To Stop . The Two Looks At Each Other's And After Taking Encouraging Vibes From The Other One . He Initiates As " Abh**_ _"_ _ **. Boss Turned And Glared Him . He Clearing His Throat, Overcome His Fear And Asked In One Breath " Hum Thori Dair Ruk Jain " . Boss Glares Him, Like He Will Eat Him . He Licking His Dry Lips Corrected " Ni Wo , Apko Bhi Tu Saans Lainay Mai Problem " . He Cuts Him As " Agay Chalna Hai ( Strict ) Jis Ko Rukny Ka Man Hai , Wo Ruk Jai ( Ordering ) Chalo Herman " . He Jerked His Head " Mjhy Kia Hai Chalo ( grumbles ) Main Tu Apky Lia Keh Raha Tha ( breathing heavily ) " . He Strikes His Axe Against The Ice Covered Steep And Found Something Wrong . He Looks Up, Before He Can Opens His Mouth . He Hurriedly Tucked The Rope In His Hand With A Shout ABHIJEET Pakar, While From The Other Hand Tried To Grab Him . During This He Himself Hang In The Vacuum , Dangling Like A Puppet On A String . But Could Not Do More, As An Avalanche Covered Everything With Ice . He Feels Himself Flying In Air While The Hand Which He Is Trying To Grab A Minute Before, Slowly Slips While He Swiftly Drifted Into The Oblivion .**_

 _He jerked out of his_ _ **MEMORY LAND**_ _after feeling a soft tap over his shoulder . It was Vivek , Who after grabbing his attention told "_ _ **Sir Larkon Ny Kafi Jaga Saaf Karli Hai , 2-3 Camp Lag Jain Gy**_ _" . Daya nodded absent mindedly . He noticed his red eyes so said caringly "_ _ **Sir Ap Aram Kar Lain Kal Sy , Ap Kahin Bhi Tik K Nai Baithy , Aur Abhi Tu Poora Raasta Bagair Oxygen K "**_ _. He cuts him as "_ _ **Ni Mein Theek Hon**_ _,_ _ **Tum Log Soa Jao , Main Yahan Bahir Pehra Daita Hoon " .**_ _Vivek disappointedly left the place , When Dr Salunkhey grabs his hand and gives him a pill , with a whisper_ _ **" Restless Hai , Shayad Plan Kharab Ho Gaya Islia , Ye Paani Mai Mila K Dai Do , Mild Hai , Thori Dair Soa Jaiga Tu Theek Ho Jaiga " .**_ _Vivek smiles broadly, with a warm whisper "_ _ **Thank You Sir "**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _After filling their tummies, They both crawled inside their sleeping bags and drifted into a peaceful/restless sleep!_


	11. JOURNEY ( SUMMIT DAY 1 DAWN )

_**A BIG " Thank You " To All My Active/Silent Readers…..**_

 _ **Okay! So Many Of My Gudda**_ _ **'sss Have Much Much Confusion , Right!**_

 _ **So I Am Giving A Quick Summary Here , Hope It Will Help You And Clears Your All Confusion…**_

 _ **SUMMARY :**_ _Abhijeet Met With His Old Friend Ashoke , Who Is An Alpine Doctor And Shares A Very Good Bond With Him . He Tells Him , That He Once Again Decided To Summit The Mount Kanchenjunga Without Informing Daya ( Who Is Also Preparing For The Summit Of The Same Mount ) . To Re-Live Those Memories Which Still Haunts Him . Furthers He Gives Him His Diary , Whose Pages Consisting Of His Life Sweet / Bitter Memories . Abhijeet Departed While Remembering His Life Past Happenings . Here , Daya Also Missing Abhijeet , So He Thought To Calls Him . But Drops The Idea In Great Hurt And Cuts The Calls . Later , Ashoke Started Reading His Diary , Discovering Abhijeet's Life And Found Himself In A New Aura . Ashoke Father ( Pardyuman ) , Seeing His Son Such Attachment With His Friend's Diary , In Great Hurt Hides It , To Prevent Him From Further Pain . Mean Time Abhijeet Reached The Base Camp After The Departure Of Daya . Pardyuman Caringly Engages Rajat With Abhijeet And After Biding Bye To Both ( Ashoke And Pardyuman ) They Started Their Journey . Abhijeet Journey Goes Smoothly , But They Still Did Not Reached Camp 2 As His Amputated Leg Is Creating Clutter . While On The Other Side Daya's Troop Is Facing So Many Difficulties And As More Time Passes It's Gets More Tough To Crack . Will They Able To Reached Camp 2 , Will DUO Be Able To Meet Each Other ? These Questions Are Still Unanswered { ;) } To Know More , Let's Jump To The Chapter Baccha'zzz….._

 _ **Sorry Guys Can**_ _ **'t Be Able To Give Replies To Your Feed backs , As I Am Busy In My Exams…**_

 _ **Thank You So Much Baccha'zzzzzzz For Your Such Patiently Waiting / Supporting / Trusting This Small Meow…**_

 _ **Keep Smiling And Rocking…**_

 _ **Take Care!**_

 _ **ooo**_

 _ **DAYA...!**_ _He feels someone is calling him . He found himself in a_ _cobweb_ _of deep dark vacuum . Anytime , He will fall inside those hungry jaws , ready to eat him ._ _ **N..Na...Nai**_ _. He mumbled some words while hanging in between conscious and unconsciousness . He struggles to gather his senses . But that cold lap , singing sweet songs , compelling him to drifted into deep sleep , slowly Motherly winds are stroking his head . He is nearly dozed off , When someone pulls him out of that soothing embrace_ _which is actually the painful one_ _. His body protested , while a fine line over the ice made its place . Someone_ _sit_ _beside_ _s_ _him , bent_ _s_ _down and touch_ _ed_ _that red fluid . He murmured in panic "_ _ **Blood**_ _" . On Instant reaction , He starts patting his cheeks more vigorously . He sprinkles some water over his face , while some words escapes as "_ _ **Na...Ni Daya , Da... Ikh... Uth...Ja...Tu...M...BH..I...Mjh...Y... Dho...Ka...Ni...Da..I...Sak...Ty "**_

 _With these life filled voices , He tried to flutters his lashes . The bright sun over his head welcomes him ._ _ **AHH...!**_ _The first word which escapes from his mouth , which scattered so many crumbling curves over_ _others_ _face . In that painful condition too , He hugs him tightly . Which stunned the other entity from core . As , From the day first , this guy is very reserved . Although , He started sharing a good bond with Carry and Herman . As these two names reflects over his brain board , slowly previous bitter happenings too started flashing_ _in front_ _of his retina . He separates him and asked "_ _ **Abhijeet ( shocking tone ) Herman !**_ _" . Abhijeet immediately hide his eyes , not able to meet his gaze with him , silently sipping the moisture . He tries to stand up with a jerk "_ _ **Ni Aisa Kaisy Ho**_ _" and falls down badly . Abhijeet comes forward and holds him in a side hug . He cried in extreme agony "_ _ **Ahh ! Mainy Mar Dala Ussy ( holding his head ) Ye Mainy Kia Kar Dia Abhijeet ( grabbing his collar ) Mainy Tumhara Dost Ko Mar Dala ABHI ( his body is shaking with pain ) Tum Mjhy Mar Lo , Main ( choked ) Ny Herman Ko Kha**_ _" . Words remains in his throat tunnel , As the other entity forcefully wrapped his head . Softly stroking his head with humming some lines . A whisper escapes from his mouth "_ _ **Herman Ka Jana Aisa Hee Likha Tha Daya , Uss Ny Bhi Mjhy Tanha Karna Ki Saazish Kar Dali**_ _" while a tear silently freezes over his cheeks , rupturing some of his buccal mucosa lining . He shakes badly inside his loving shell before losing his senses completely ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He feels Daya's head tilted on his shoulder . He separates him and patted his cheeks as "_ _ **Ni Daya Please Abhi Ni Sona Hai , Hamain Neachy Jana Hai , Ye Steep Khatarnak Hai , Hum Ziada Dair Yahan Ni Thehar Sakty ( patting his cheeks ) Please Thori Si Himmat Karo Aik Baar Base Camp 2 Tak Descend Kar Jain , Phir Hamain Madad Mil Jaigi**_ _"_

 _Daya swinging in between conscious and unconsciousness mumbled "_ _ **Tu..m Ja…o Bo….ss , Mj…hy Yah…In Ch…or Do , Ma…in Ai..k Boj..h Sy**_ _ **Zia…da…Ku..Ch…Ni…Hon..Tum..Hara…Lia**_ _ **, Tu..m Kh..ud K…o Bac..hao**_ _"_

 _Abhijeet jerked him as "_ _ **Pagal Ho Gai Ho Kia , Tumhain Chor Dun Yahan , Marnay K Lia , Thori Si Himmat**_ _ **( strong )**_ _ **Hum Kar Lain Gy Daya , Please "**_ _while pulling him to stand properly ._

 _Daya cried as "_ _ **Ahh..Abhi Ni…Ho..Ga Mj..H Sy…Bo…ss Me…Ri Ta..ng Too..t Gai (**_ _sobs_ _ **) Tu..M Ha..ra…Sa..th Ra..Ha Tu Tum…hain Bhi Kha…Ja..un..ga**_ _"_

 _Abhijeet , Who is checking his leg , bite his lip harshly , He can feel dampness . With shivering hands , He touched the wound . Daya cried in extreme agony "_ _ **Ahhh ( clutches his jacket ) Abhi ( shouts in anger ) Main Keh Raha Hoon Na Boss**_ _ **,**_ _ **Tum Jao**_ _ **( displaces his leg from Abhijeet**_ _ **'s grip ) Mjhy Chor Do**_ __ _"_

 _Abhijeet , whose mind is calculating something , glances at him and his pleading eyes . He smoothly laid him in_ _a_ _half lying posture_ _over the ice_ _. His hands are locking with_ _ **HIS**_ _fingers . His heart_ _is_ _aching with_ _a_ _throbbing pain . He with so many pangs over his heart grabs his rucksack . Slowly his fingers slips over_ _ **HIS**_ _palm . Daya smiles with sooth, weaving his hand , like biding good-bye to him . He can see himself going far from him ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He opens his eyes with a jolt , breathing heavily . He is all dipped in sweat , even in this chilling environment . He jerked his head with a_ _murmur_ _ **" Phir Se Wohi Manzar ( rubs his face with his hand ) " .**_ _He glances outside , Where those giant peaks are sleeping in dark ._ _ **" Kun Daikhta Hoon Main Bar Bar Wohi Manzar "**_ _, He questioned himself ._ _ **" Agar Uss Din Main Sach Mai Daya Ki Baat Maan Laita Tu "**_ _, This question shivered his inner core too . He came out from his sleeping bag and tent too . He seems to be restless . When feels a tap over his shoulder as "_ _ **Kia Hua Sir Neend Nahi Arahi Kia Apko " .**_ _Abhijeet while glaring those rocks replied "_ _ **Ni**_ _" . Rajat replied "_ _ **Sir , Subha Ki Rooshni Bus Phoot-ti Hee Hogi ( caringly ) Hum Kuch Kha Lain Bus Phir Nikalty Hain " .**_ _The other one , who is knowingly waiting for any scold looked at him surprisingly . While an unexpected_ _question_ _escapes from his lips "_ _ **Aj Danto-gy Ni Rajat ? " .**_ _Rajat who is checking fuel of the stove , chuckles as "_ _ **Kun Sir Apko Intezar Rehta Hai Kia ( stressing ) Meri Dant Ka " .**_ _Abhijeet still lost in dark replied "_ _ **Haan " .**_ _Rajat who is not expecting such straight confession , replied "_ _ **Sir Kun K Mjhy Pata Hai , Camp 2 Tak Puhanchny Sy Pehle Hamain Hamara Wo Jaanbaz Sipahee Ni Milay Ga , Jis Ki Talaash Inn Paharon Ko Bhi Hai " .**_ _Abhijeet with a jerk turned towards him as "_ _ **Tum Kuch Janty Ho Rajat " .**_ _Rajat who is serving tea in cups replied "_ _ **Ni…Bus Ankhain Parh Laita Hon ( calling him ) Ajaiya Sir Chai Taiyyar Hai "**_


	12. FLICKS FROM PAST (1)

**A BIG "** **THANK** **YOU** **" TO ALL MY** **ACTIVE** **/** **SILENT** **READERS** **...**

 **SHIKHA : Baccha That Is The Flicks From Past , You Remember In Their Past Summit Due To An Avalanche Daya Falls Down , When Trying To Save Herman / Abhijeet , Abhijeet's Mind Played That Flick After Some Modulation And Represents It As A Bad Dream / Nightmare .** **But Still The Flicks Is From Past .** **Hope Now Your Confusion Is Cleared Gudda . Yeah Gudda After So Long I Updated And That Too Small One Because I Can't Get Time To Merge 2 Chapters Due To Exam Loads :( { Sorry Gudda } I Will Try To Give You Long Chapter As A Penalty Soon If I Will Find Time , Okay! Happy Now Baccha'zz :)**

 **So My Gudda** **'zzz Your Most Awaited** **DUO DOSE** **Is About To Start , Are You Excited ?**

 _ **OOO**_

 _He Woke Up And A Wave Of Pain Hit His Head..._

 _ **AHH , Main Soa Kaisy Gaya ( recollecting yesterday's happening ) Aur Bahir Kaun "**_

 _He Tries To Stands Up , But Due To Pill Effect Shambles A Bit . He , Then Remembers His And Vivek Last Conversation Lastly Saved In His Minded , Ended On Drinking Water . He Jerked His Head In Anger..._

 _ **" Ohh No , Matlab Paani Mai Kuch Tha ( Rashly ) Ye Vivek Bhi Na Kuch Ziada Hee Demaag Chala Ny Laga Hai ( Praisingly ) Aur Chalai Bhi Kun Na Bhae ( Smiles Sweetly ) Akhir Iski Training ABHI Ny Jo Ki Hai "**_

 _As He Remembers His Soul , A Crack Appears Over His Face . He Thinks_ _ **" Pata Ni Kaisa Ho Ga , Kia Kar Raha Hoga , Medicines Time Py Tu Lai Raha Hoga Na ( sadly ) Akhri Baar Lar Jhagar Kar Aya Tha Ussy ( moistly ) Galay Bhi Nai Laga Saka ( glancing at those giant mounts ) Pata Ni Iss Baar Wapisi Ho Bhi Saky Gi Ya Ni "**_

 _He Rashly Jerking Those Thoughts And Came Outside , Found A Fog Of Darkness Is Covering Everything Like His Heart . He Tries To Search Vivek Nearby And A Smile Lit His Lip . Seeing A Normal_ _Height_ _Person Adjusting Himself On That Steep Almost Half Of His_ _Height_ _. He Comes Near To Him And Lightly Shakes Him , As..._

 _ **" Aisy Idhar Kun Soa Rahy Ho ( taunting ) Jab Aqal Larai Thi Tab Ni Socha Tha Ye ( scolding ) Chalo Utho Ab Aur Andar Jaky Soa ( calmly ) Abhi Roshni Phootny Mai Hain 1-2 Ghanty "**_

 _Vivek In Clumsy Mood Replies "_ _ **Sir Uss Waqt Tu Ap Thy Na Deemag Main ( sweetly ) Apna Lia Kaisy Sochta ( yawning ) "**_ _, Still In Half Sleep ._

 _Daya chuckles As..._

 _ **" Isilia Kehta Hoon Itna Mat Socha Karo ( naughtily ) Ravan Aik Aur Abhijeet Ko Ni Jheel Sakta ( pulling him ) Ab Utho Bhi ( pushing ) Jao Andar Soa Jao "**_

 _Vivek Smiles Broadly As "_ _ **Kia Sir Ap Bhi ( sadly ) Waisy Abhijeet Sir Ko Bht Miss Karty Hain Sab Base Py ( sighed ) Kash Wo Bhi Hoty Hamara Sath , Tu Iss Team Ki Taqqat Dugni Hojati ( making faces ) G Sir Ja Raha Hoon " .**_ _He Once Again Yawns And Marched Towards The Tent . Leaving Behind Daya In A Cobweb Of Memories . He Lostly Sits On That Steep , Hanging His Legs In_ _Vacuum_ _. He Remembers..._

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **PAST :**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _FLASHBACK :_

 _ **Today They Were Getting Discharge From The Hospital . It's Time To Say Bye Bye To Each Other . But He Seems To Be Restless . He Looks At His Front , Where Ashoke Is Helping Abhijeet To Adjust Inside The Car . He Wanted To Be Besides Him , Helped Him . But His Voice Could Not Find Words For His Desire . It Remains Inside His Heart Only . Suddenly Abhijeet After Feeling Someone's**_ _ **Continuous**_ _ **Stare Look At His Left Side . Both Eyes Look At Each Other And Their Hearts Exchanged Thousands Of Silent Words . Mean time Ashoke Ignites The Car And Moves Forward While Abhijeet Remains In The Same Posture . From An Invisible Frame Of Reference , He Is Still Able To See Daya , Frozen At His Place , Staring Him And Absorbing His Image In His Heart For Forever . He Feels The Hollow Inside Him Becomes More Deepened . He Leans Against His Seat And Closed His Eyes While A Pearl Escapes And Rolls Down On His Cheeks .**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **He Enters Inside His Room And Starts Packing His Stuff . Not Packing , He Is Just Messily Stuffing His Clothes Inside The Travel Bag . He Is Taking Deep Breaths Even Though The Room Is Ventilated Rubbing His Chest Every Now And Then . Suddenly His Eyes Caught A Glimpse Of White Color Envelope .**_

 _A Spark Appears In His Eyes While The Lips Becomes Curved Automatically . He Is No More Panting . Instead He Throws The Shirt Which Is In His Hands And Caress The Envelope Lovingly . He Remembers..._

 _ **OOO**_

 _FLASHBACK :_

 _ **VOICE : Daikho Daya , You Are A Brilliant Student , I Don't Want To Loose Such A Talented Gem , You Can Take Time ( puts a white color envelope in his hand ) Think About It , Here You Will Get More Opportunity / Things To Learn ( calmly ) Agar Phir Bhi Tum Chaho Gy Tu Main Kahin Aur Tumhara Transfer Kardunga , But Still I Say , I Don't Want To Loose You ( sighed ) Khair Abhi Tum Summit K Lia Jao , Jab Wapis Aao Tu Aakar Mjhy Apna Faisla Sunna Daina ( smiles ) "**_

 _ **DAYA ( adamant ) Sir Mera Faisla Aj Bhi Na Hai Aur Tab Bhi Na Hee Hoga ( Stands Up ) Ap Janty Hain Yahan Sy Meri Kitni Karwi Yadain Juri Hain ( moistly ) Khair Main Chalta Hoon ( smiles ) Training K Pehle Din Mjhy Late Ni Hona Chaiya ( shakes hand With Sir ) Bye "**_

 _ **SIR ( warmly shaking hand ) Aur Mjhy Poora Vishwass Hai Daya K Tumhari ' NA ' Uss Waqt Tak ' HAAN ' Mai Nadal Chuki Hogi ( smiles ) Main Intezar Karunga ( softly ) Ab Jao ( showing thumbs up ) All The Best Boy "**_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS..._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He Hugs That Letter And After Opening , Starts Reading It . Unknowingly , When Will He Falls In The Dreamland , He Also Don't Know ._


	13. FLICKS FROM PAST (2)

_**A Big "**_ _ **THANK**_ __ _ **YOU**_ _ **" To All My Active / Silent Readers**_

 _ **Sorry Gudda'zzzz Cannot Gives Reply To Your**_ _ **Feed backs**_ _ **, As Just Freed From My First Paper .**_

 _ **My Guest Readers Baccha'zzz " THANK YOU SO MUCH " For Your Encouraging Support Which Is Really A Very Precious Asset For Me .**_

 _ **LOVE DUO...RAI...SHIKHA...MASOOMA...LUV CID DUO DOSTI "**_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _ **" For Your Really Lovable**_ _ **Continuous**_ _ **Support ...**_

 _ **Let's Jump To The Chapter...**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _A Fair Complexion Men Is Sitting_ _In front_ _Of Him . He Scans Him Keenly , Rough Attire , Head Down , Restless Gestures And His Roaming Eyes . He De_ _libe_ _rately Picks Up His Cup Of Coffee With Some Noi_ _s_ _e ,_ _Disturbing_ _The Deep Silence Prevailing Inside The Room ._

 _ **HE :**_ _Kuch Kehna Hai Daya... ( soft tone ) Aur Kaisa Raha Summit ( triggering him ) Pata Chala Mjhy Uss ( stressing ) Hadsy Ka..._

 _ **DAYA :**_ _( taking deep breath , answered ) Sir Main Taiyar Hoon ( silence )_

 _ **SIR :**_ _( puts down the mug with ) Ye Tu Mjhy Pata Hee Tha Daya ( meaningfully ) Par Mjhy Interest Uss Baat Mai Hai Jo ( scanning him ) Tumny Abhi Tak Ni Ki_ _Hai_ _( Relaxingly Leans On His Chair ) Aur Jo Tumhara Yahan Anay Ka Asal ( stressing ) Maqsad Hai..._

 _ **DAYA :**_ _( shockingly looks at him )_

 _ **SIR :**_ _( scolding him lightly ) Ab Aisy Ghoro Mat Mjhy , Jo Bolna K Lia Aai Ho Wo Bolo..._

 _ **DAYA :**_ _( down his head while grinning ) Sir Wo ABHI ( correcting ) JEET ( frowns ) Sir Ka Ghar Ka Opper Ka Portion Khali Hai ( explaining ) Waisy Bhi Unka Ghar College Sy Qareeb Hai ( giving lame excuses ) Aur Mjhy Dr Ny Abhi Chalny Sy Bhi Mana Kia Hai ( giving more excuses ) Plaster Laga Hua_ _Hai_ _Na ( hiding his eyes ) Tu Bus Isilia Main Chahta Hoon K Main Uss Portion Main Shift Ho Jaun As A Paying Guest Agar ABHI ( frowns ) JEET Sir Ko Koi Masla Na Ho Tu ( becomes silent )_

 _ **SIR :**_ _( teasingly ) Jahan Tak Ghar Ki Baat Hai Wo Tu Main Daikh Lunga Daya ( winks ) Magar Mera Khayal Hai Tum Mere Office Bhi Chal K ( stressing ) Serhiyan Charh K Hee Aye Hogy ( lightly hits his head ) Tu Itny Khokly Reason Mat Do Please..._

 _ **DAYA**_ _Becomes Totally Red Due To Embarrassment , As Caught Red Handed By His Boss . But Still Something Is Bothering Him , Which Is Not Hided By His Sir Sharp Eyes , So Ask Simply As..._

 _ **SIR :**_ _Kun Bharkhordar Kuch Aur Bhi Kehna Hai Kia..._

 _ **DAYA :**_ _( straightly ) Ni Tu ( either unintentionally starts telling ) Sir Wo Ap Abhi ( bites his tongue ) Jeet Ko Yahan Ni Bulaiya Ga ( explaining ) Mera Matlab Wo . A ball of pain_ _struck_ _in_ _side_ _his throat_ _tunnel_ _and he starts coughing badly , tensed his Sir A Lot , Who In Panicked Calls His Peon As "_ _ **Deno Baba Paani Laiya Ga Jaldi Sy Please**_ _" Either Rubbing His Back Too . Deno Baba In Hurry Mode Gives A Glass Of Water To Him , Who Attaches It To His Lips , Either Scolding Him As..._

 _ **SIR :**_ _Itna Tension Lainay Ki Kia Zarorat Hai Daya , Main Samjh Gaya ( whispers in his ear ) Main Waisy Bhi Abhijeet Sy Milnay Janay Wala Tha Aj Ya Kal Main , Acha Hai Ye Baat Bhi Ho Jaigi , Jaisy Hee Baat Final Hoti Hai Main Joining Letter Mail Kar_ _dunga_ _tumhain ,_ _Okay_ _!_

 _ **DAYA :**_ _Nodded Either Still Having The After Effects Of That Pain Ball..._

 _ **OOO**_

 _A Person Is Seen Sitting Over A Wheel Chair , Facing Kitchen Platform , Cooking Something . Behind Him A Great Mess Is Clearly Visible . He Is About To Add A Spoon Full Of Chilli Powder . When A Very Familiar Voice Echoes In His Surroundings..._

 _ **" Boss Buddhapa Mai Na Itni Mirchain Nai Khani Chaiya , Hanikarak Hota Hai Sehat K Lia ( naughty tone ) "**_

 _He In Great Irritation Shouts_ _ **" Kia Musibat Hai , Peacha Kun Ni Chor Daity Tum Mera "**_ _Either Taking Out His Frustration Over Pan , Which He Pushed And Some Of It's Content Spilled Outside . He Again Rashly Chewed_ _ **" Ni Khana Mjhy Kuch "**_ _( glances at the bread packet )_ _ **" Main Bread Bhi Kha Sakta Hon " .**_ _He Opens The Bread Packet And Takes Out One Bread , He Rashly Showed It To Someone , Who Is Invisible And Rashly Told Him_ _ **" Mil Gai Shanti "**_ _( stuffing the bread inside his mouth ) "_ _ **Ab Tu Chor Do Mera Peacha "**_ _( pleading tone ) . He Tries To Kick The Chair Present On The Kitchen Counter , In Great Frustration , Either Hurting His Operated Leg Wounds In This Process , And Started Crying In Low Voice ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _Ashoke Entering Inside The House With A Spare Key And Heard Muffled Crying Voices . He Tries To Locate Those Voices While Calling Him "_ _ **Abhijeet... Abhijeet Kahan Ho Tum ( silence ) Jawab Do ( tensely shout ) "**_ _. He Takes 2-3 Steps Ahead , Discovers A Great Messy Kitchen And A Person Whose Head Is Now Tilted Over The Counter Either Lips Curled Into Painful Gestures , Creating Low Muffled Voices , Showing That He Falls Asleep While Crying . He Tries To Shake Him And Found His Body Burning In High Fever . He Tensely Shifted Him Over The Couch And Rush To Take His Medical Kit , Which Is_ _Inside The_ _Car ._

 _ **OOO**_

 _He Returns Back And Hurriedly Arranged The Medicines While Stretching His Arm , Inserting Ca_ _nnula_ _, Throw Which He Attached The_ _IV Drip_ _And_ _Injecting Medicines In_ _side The_ _Bag . He Softly Rubs His Head , As The Needle Bites His Hand , He Moans In Pain . He , In_ _Semiconscious_ _State Murmurs..._

 _ **" Sahara Bht Bura Hota Hai Ash ( his voice trembles ) oke ( pauses ) Kun K Wo Apko Bhi Andar Sy Khokla Kar Daita Hai ( a tear slips from his eyes ) Baba K Sahara Chalna Seekha Tha ( low tone ) Aik Qadam...Phir Dusra Aur Teesra Py Unhony Chor Dia ( whispers ) Unhain Laga Main Chalna Seekh Gaya Hoon ( dreamy tone ) Par Aisa Ni Hua , Main Gir Gaya ( sobs ) Phir Herman Ny Hath Barha Kar Sahara Dia Mjhy Khara Kia , Main Larkharaya Tu Peachy Cary Thi Sambhalna K Lia ( pauses ) Par Phir Unhain Bhi Laga K Main Chalna Seekh Gaya Hoon Tu Unhony Bhi Apna Hath Khench Lia ( scared ) Aur Jab Uss Andhera Mai , Main Phirse Girnay Laga Tu Daya Ny Tham Lia Mjhy ( sobs ) Aur Jab Mjhy Yaqeen Ho Chala Tha K Ab Main Ni Girunga ( pauses ) Tu ( restless ) Tu Us Ny Bhi Hath Chor Dia**_ _ **Mera**_ _ **( crying ) Main Bht Onchai Sy Gira Ashoke , Pair ( trembling Voice ) Pa...ir Toot Gaya Mera ( scared ) Ab Main Agay Kaisy Barhunga Ashoke ( Clutches his shirt ) Ab Main Aagay Kaisy Barhunga ( jerking him ) Bolo...( his voice vanishes )**_

 _Stunned Ashoke A Lot . Who Softly Wipe Those Salines , As The Listener Completely Drifted Into Deep Sleep , With A Strong Statement As..._

 _ **" Tum Aagay Zaror Barhogy Abhijeet , Main Barhaunga Tumhain Aagay ( harshly rubs his wet eyes ) Isi Din Ki Waja Sy Main Tumhain Mana Karta Tha Abhijeet Sirf ( sadly glances at him ) Magar Daikho Mera Dar Mere Samny Hai Aur Main Kuch Kar Bhi Ni Paaya ( scared ) Kaisy Banaunga Main Wo Vishwass Aur Bharoosa ( glances at the smiling and glowing face of Herman and Cary , with Abhijeet , In an award giving ceremony ) Jo Inn Dono Ny Tinka Tinka Karky Jora Tha ( sighed ) "**_

 _He Stands Up And Started Clearing The Messy Kitchen , Sideways Cooking A Light Food For Him ._


End file.
